A Glimmer in the Dark - The Corrupted
by N-Six
Summary: Love pulls us all, but Eragon the most. Who will he chose? A cold distant Arya thats always turned him down or a bright new exotic face from afar. An ancient prophecy predicts that a nefarious forgotten black will come upon the land. Corrupted by this stench the land is placed in peril. But still our hope survives. A romance goes on while they fight for their lives.
1. Prologue

**This story is inspired by Lord of the Rings**

**Disclaimer**

**-A Glimmer in the Dark-**

**Prologue:**

Long ago in the land of the älfakyn Alalëa, there were two Kingdoms, the Kingdom of the Light Elves, and the Kingdom of the Dark Elves. The Elves were a race of beauty, and power; the Light Elves were master archers known as Skyttër, and the Dark Elves were Horse lords known as Riddarí. The Light Elves and Dark Elves were very similar, the only distinctive differences were that the Dark Elves possess darker skin; their pointed ears came out of their heads almost horizontally. Their males were more masculine than Light Elves, possessing larger muscles, whereas their Light Elf brethren were slim. The female Dark Elves were curvy, whereas the Light Elf women were lean and athletic. Even at a young age, the Dark Elf female possess very womanly curves. Never the less, both races are beautiful beyond compare.

The Light Elves were one with nature. They dwelled deep in the forest, lived amongst the animals; even their homes were carved from the evergreens. The Light Elves were great huntsmen; they hunted animals for sports, and feasted upon their flesh. They were the best hunters in the land of the Elves. When a Light Elf becomes of age, they must live in the wilderness for until they have hunted down the wolves of the White Mountains, Ulfr. Those wolves are strong, fast, vigilant and difficult to track. Some Light Elf may leave their forest for years, and would never catch a sight of the Ulfr. To have successfully hunted and kill one of the Ulfr would mean they are worthy.

The Dark Elves were different from their Light Elf brethren. The Dark elves dwelled in cities built from stones, castles made from granite. Each city would be neighboured by a minor city, built entirely to house their steeds, the horses. The Dark Elves had a great passion for horses; every city had the statue of the first Dark Elf king, king Àor, with his might stallion, Máttr. Every Dark Elf male would have his own horse when he reaches manhood. Every five years, a race would be held at the capital of the Riddarí, champion horsemen from different parts of the Riddarí kingdom would come to the capital to attend. They name the race, The Marr, the race of horses. The winner would be granted land, gold, and of course the ultimate honour, the best horseman in the Riddarí kingdom.

The Riddarí and the Skyttër never interfered with each other's business, until one day, a group of foolish Dark Elf lumberjacks venture into Myrkr, the forest of the Light Elves. The ignorant lumberjacks could not distinguish the trees or the Light Elf dwelling. They cut down a whole village of Light Elf dwelling while the inhabitants were hunting. When the Light Elves came back from a successful hunt, they found their homes destroyed. The Light Elves were furious, in their rage; they kill all but one of the lumberjacks. The Light Elves set the last lumberjack free; commanding him to tell Dark Elves war is coming. The homeless Light Elves migrated into the capital, Baomr-Borg, spreading the words that the Dark Elves had plundered their village. King Gramr of the Skyttër was outraged, and the army of the Skyttër massed, they marched out of their beloved forest, lead by the king himself.

War…

The once peaceful Alalëa was plunged into chaos. Much blood was split in the ten year war, families split apart, lives lost, and famine spread. This war was named The Andlát, war of death. The two kingdoms fought, year after year, and the war was slowly bleeding them white. Finally the two kings suppressed their pride, and agreed to make peace. Hence Grio Réttr, the treaty of peace was signed. Here forth, the two kingdoms became allies. They prospered together, and once again, lived in harmony. Goods were traded between them from the new Light Elf Capital, Heilagr. Many thought no other war could break out again after the horrors of the Andlát, but a century later, war once again plague the land.

One day, in the mines of Marglóo, a group of elven miners discovered an ancient artefact. The Elves took this mysterious artefact with them, for further investigation, but unknown to them, this artefact will bring the destruction of a Mighty kingdom.

The Elves took this artefact to the city of Steínn, which was near to Marglóo. Steínn was a Stronghold of both the Dark and Light Elves. The city was located near the borders of the Elven lands, it was an outpost. If an unknown force invaded their land, the Kingdoms would be warned. At the time of the artefact's arrival, the city was garrisoned with Elven soldiers, at the least twenty thousand strong. Having a mind of its own the artefact sensed this, and unleashed its power. Nobody knew the artefact was activated, and did not realise their doom approaches.

The artefact's power was to corrupt, even the purest beings could not resist. The artefacts power was shown quickly, over the night every älfa in the city turn ugly, and twisted; they became less intelligent, and evil thoughts entered their minds. These creatures they turn into were known as "Orcs". The once mighty stronghold, turned into a hell hole; with their twisted mind, they soon mustered their forces, and invaded the Skyttër. They took the Light Elves by surprise, and quickly swiped through their Kingdom, inflicting havoc and death. Soon the Orcs reached at the capital of the Light Elves, Heilagr. Fortunately by this time, words have reached the Riddarí King, and King Foroa immediately sends his army to relieve the Skyttër from their annihilation. On the fifth day of the siege at Heilagr, the Riddarí army arrived. They came with the rising sun, quenched Heilagr the darkness of the night. The Riddarí army became a beacon of hope in the darkness. They charged on to the battlefield in their full glory. Consisting of mainly horsemen, the Riddarí army soon routed the enemy. But what has happened cannot be changed. The Elves may have won the battle, but there is no victory in war, the Light Elves were at the verge of extinction.

King Skaoi of the Light Elves decided that they could not dwell any longer in Alalëa, and set to travel across the vast ocean. However before he led his brethrens from their homeland, he summoned the most adept spell casters of both Kingdoms and ordered them to erase the memories of the Light Elves. Hence, the miserable memories of Alalëa were forgotten, and the only memory left alone was the name of their homeland. Here forth begins the salvation of the Light Elves.

After the Light Elves departed, the most powerful of all the Spell casters spoke of a prophecy to the Dark Elf King.

_When brothers wage war, and death opens its door_

_An ancient evil awoken, a bond that runs so deep broken_

_From the darkness raises a light, all races shall unite_

_The love that is so strong, will last for so long_

_The ancient race shall prevail, and a long lost memory shall be revealed_

Nobody knew what the prophecy meant, and soon it was buried at the back of their minds.

Until now

**I hope you enjoyed this prologue, if you liked it more will soon follow. **

**Thanks for reading, please give me some feedback on how I can improve.**

**-Six **


	2. Chapter 1- Warning

**Thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 1: Warning**

Woosh! An arrow whizzed by, inches away from Eragon's head. He quickly located the archer and killed him with one of the words of death. Eragon felt the life leave the soldier, and finally the aura of light disappeared.

"Barzul!" Eragon cursed in the tongue of the Dwarves. "I must remember to replenish my wards" around him the battle is coming to an end. The first day of siege at Uru'baen is over. Bodies littered the blood soaked earth; covering the plains outside Uru'baen; scavengers and different type of birds circled the battle field, waiting for their feast. To Eragon's left lay a fallen Varden banner, he set the fallen flag firmly on the ground, for today the Varden was victorious.

In the last few months, Dras-Leona has been taken by the Varden, straight after, they had marched towards Uru'baen. Now the first day of the siege, the empire's army had openly challenged them. They marched out, from the safety of their walls, thinking they could defeat the Varden, but they were proven wrong, as the Varden crushed them with relative ease.

Though the Varden was victorious, they were not without loss. Eragon once again surveyed the fields of Uru'baen around him, families of the soldiers were rummaging through the bodies, hoping the find their loved ones, alive. Eragon silently blessed them, wishing they would be reunited with their families; for he had experience the loss of a love one many times.

Galbatorix had underestimated them once more, sending his troops out of Uru'baen. Eragon was not sure if Galbatorix planned this defeat or not, but one thing he was sure was if the empire had stayed behind the walls of Uru'baen, then to breech the walls would be difficult. The walls of Uru'baen was massive, coming straight out of the ground, it stood hundreds of feet tall, with even taller watch towers, looming over the walls. The huge black Iron Gate would give Varden the difficult task of breaking through. However, Eragon was not fazed by this, for he was a Rider. Nothing could stop Saphira and him, even though Saphira was not with him at this moment, but he could still feel her presence, somewhere in the forest, munching happily on a very large stag. Eragon mentally cringe at the thought, ever since his study at the forest of the Elves, he had despised of taking a life. Every soldier he kill, he would remember their dying face for the rest of his immortal life; if he could kill the King that is.

"Eragon! Must you be so careless?" He turned to face to a scowling Arya, and grinned sheepily at her.

"I apologise Arya, but I did not have time to replenish my wards." but on the inside, he felt satisfied that Arya cared about his safety.

"You are our _only_hope to defeating Galbatorix; you must not let your guards down" his heart sank slightly.

"I shall take that to heart Arya, you need not worry. Come, the battle is over; Galbatorix's forces retreated back to Uru'baen, we must report to Nasuada"

"Yes, Galbatorix underestimated the Varden thus far, the next time our forces meet, I have no doubt it would be more difficult to defeat them" Arya claimed as they started to make their way back to the Varden camp.

"Aye, we should be prepared, who know what dirty trick the false King have up his sleeves"

The rest of the journey was in silence, the two companions trying to sum up a report of their part of the battle for Nasuada.

As soon as Eragon reached his bed he crashed upon it; he marvelled at the softness of it. Even though he did not want special treatment from the other soldiers, a comfortable bed is always pleasant. The last four hours was spent in Nasuada's tent. There had been no signs of Galbatorix or Murtagh. The Varden's armies have routed the enemy easily, with only minimum casualties. Now that the Elves have arrived they would be able to breech the city tomorrow.

_Welcome back little one, how was your meeting_ said Saphira mockingly, _Saphira you know it was horrid, four hours spend with the Elven queen, and Orrin, I just want to go to sleep; please make sure no one disturbs me._ Saphira gave him a draconic chuckle and reassured Eragon that he would not be disturbed. With that Eragon fell to his waking dreams.

That night Eragon had a dream he could not understand, it was unlike any others. The vision like scenes was incomprehensible, and it confused him greatly.

_"Milord, an Orcish fleet have set sail across the sea." A soldier who has striking resemblance to an Elf spoke to a figure sat upon a throne._

_The two figures conversed in a richly decorated room. Beautiful paintings of might warriors adorned the walls, a beautiful and majestic crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, giving precious light to the room. The floor was covered in a crimson carpet, starting from the entrance leading the magnificent throne. Statues of granite were on either side of the carpet; all the statues were of horses and a rider upon its back. The throne was a sight to behold as its base was made out of steel which was coated in silver, its armrest made of pure gold, forged on it, was different types of precious gems. The back rest of the throne was a huge silver shield, along with a giant horse head towering behind it._

_"I suggest we follow milord, they might be bring more of the horrid creatures which have been unleashed upon us"_

_"No general! Where the Orcs go is none of our business; I will not allow anymore of our armies throw away their lives."_

_Boom...an explosion went off from the thin air; dust gathers, the floor cracked and the crimson carpet burned. Once the dust cleared, a hooded figure appeared between the two men._

_"You will regret your decision, your highness." Said the hooded figure._

_"What businesses have you here stranger? Speak before I run you through with my sword." Threatened the general drawing his sword from its sheath._

_"I like to see you try general" said the hooded figure while chuckling._

_"As I said before, I suggest you the follow that Orcish fleet, you will regret it If you do not." Exclaimed the figure darkly._

_"Who are you stranger? And why will I regret it?" inquired what appears to be a King._

_"You remember the prophecy, do you not?" questioned the hooded figure._

_"Of course, but what relevance has that to do with the Orcs? No one in millennia could comprehend its meaning." Asked the King with a frown._

_"The prophecy has begun; do you not wonder why the Orcs are more active as of late? It is the beginning of the end, if you do not send an army to follow the Orcs it will be the end for the Dark Elves and their long lost brethrens."_

Eragon's dream shifted. Now he is at the shores of an unknown sea.

_The mother-of-all lapped at the shores with a natural calmness, seagulls dove into the gentle swaying waves to catch their prey. Hundreds of magnificent looking ships gathered along the shore, the ships were large; each could hold up to hundreds of men. Each ship had its own decorations, carved into the wood were different kinds of patterns, but what all of them had in common was that beneath the bowsprit, each ship had the figure head of a horse. Above the crow's nest stood a flag, the flag was bordered by vines which swirled around each other, intertwined, a spear split the flag in half from the bottom left to the top right, overlapped by the spear was another horse head of pure black, the only colour different was its visible right eye, and that colour was blood red. Thousands of soldiers massed along the shores, each soldier was accompanied by a horse. Overlooking the shore atop a small cliff, two figures stood, a female Dark Elf, and the King._

_"Father I want to accompany my brothers across the sea." Said the Female to the King, who appears to be her father._

_"No! Karliah, I will not allow you to risk your life." Replied the King._

_"But father I want to see more of the world, I want to know what happened to the Light Elves, I want to follow my brothers." Said the princess, rather stubbornly._

_"NO! I promised your mother to keep you safe, and I will not break that promise." Said the King, now fuming._

_"You cannot keep me inside a castle for ever father."_

_"Guards! Please escort the Princess back to the Castle."_

_Karliah followed her guards, but the fire of determination never left her icy blue eyes._

_Eragon's dream shifted again, this time he was no longer looking at the Dark Elves, but at an army of hideous creatures, massing on the shores of an unknown land but he had a feeling that it was Alagaesia. A sudden piercing screech attacked his ear drums, and Eragon came face to face with a hideous dragon like creature, but it was more horrifying and dreadful looking than the dragons. It razor sharp teeth prodding out if its mouth, and its blood red eyes staring directly at Eragon's, as if looking right into Eragon's soul. It is almost an opposite of a dragon._

_It screeched again, and its jaws closed around him. Eragon woke with a start._

**_At the coast of Alagaesia, near Aroughs_**

_"Come on you maggots…. Move it, we have some Elves to kill._

_"Yes chief."_

_In front of the Orcish chief, thousands of Orcs were gathering forming into un-orderly ranks as they began their march._

_The Orcs have arrived on Alagaesia._

**Apologies for a short and a low standard chapter, I do not have much time to write this week. Because I had an English essay plus geography course work to do, but I promise the next chapter will be longer, and better.**

**Give me some feedback on how I can improve.**

**-Six**


	3. Chapter 2- Decisions

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

**To those who read my story and enjoyed it, a little update about my upload time. It would probably be every two weeks, but this week I have half term, so I hope I would be able to get a couple of more chapters done than usual.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, also read my story. But I thank especially to Mark Silverwing, who assisted me in my story, and written up a new summary for me. I strongly recommend checking out his stories if you haven't already.**

"And the last thing I saw was a giant Dragon like creature so vile that it made my blood ran cold, its hide black as night-eyes red as blood-teeth sharp as swords. It looked at me, as if it can see me. I felt fear grip my heart when it stared into my eyes. That's when I awoke" Eragon finished and an eerie quietness swept through the command tent. Everyone was silent, contemplating on Eragon's dream.

The silence was broken by King Orrin. "So Shadeslayer, you think an army of Orcs? Are coming to terminate the elves?"

"Aye, I do" Eragon replied without a doubt.

"What evidence do you have, which suggest this creature never even heard before, are going to wage war upon the elves?" questioned Orrin again.

"Eragon I think King Orrin has a point, we cannot afford to delay anytime in striking Galbatorix." Declared Nasuada.

"Arya? What say you?" Eragon asked Arya, hoping she will understand his concern.

"Eragon, what you saw was just a delusion of the mind. In all my years, I've never heard of a race like the Orcs, or a dragon like creature of your description. Perhaps this is a trick of Galbatorix." Arya confirmed.

"Arya, this was just like the dreams I had of you, I think the dream I had last night was a warning. If we do not heed this warning, we will face the consequences."….."What would be the consequence had I not save you." It was not a question; but to let Arya understand his fears.

Arya's face was stocky, devoid of all emotion; she said nothing after Eragon's little speech.

"Milady, give me four days, if nothing comes, we shall continue the siege. Besides, I'm sure our soldiers would not minds a bit of a rest after travelling for so long, plus fighting a battle directly after." Eragon proposed.

Nasuada sighed, "Very well, you may have four days, if nothing comes, then we strike the black city at dawn on the fifth day."

"Nasuada you can no-."

_I suggest you to listen to her King of Surda, or Surda will lose its king very soon. _Interrupted Saphira, who finally had enough of King Orrin.

"But milady, have our men double the amount of guards, tell them to be cautious, _do not_ tell them of the Orcs, it will strike fear into their hearts; and inform Islanzadí of the situation." Instructed Eragon.

"I will have them notified." Nasuada looked at everyone and continued. "Well then, now that's settled, we can move on to what we heard at the start. Those Dark Elves? Who are they? And what of the mysterious hooded figure? "

"I know not, but if my vision is true, they have sent soldiers in pursuit of the Orcs. And the hooded figure, his voice is familiar, but I cannot place where I've heard of it before. I know I've met him, but I cannot grasp when." Answered Eragon with a distant look.

"Can you describe the characteristics of those so called Dark Elves? Arya asked suddenly, breaking Eragon out of his reverie.

"The two males I saw" Eragon started with caution, not wanting to offend Arya after what he said earlier. "They appear to be elves, with darker, olive coloured skin. Also their figure is similar to those of men, but not as muscular; somewhere in between men and elf." Eragon glanced at Arya to see if any forms of recognition are on her features, but he found none, so he continued. "The female, what appears to be a princess, share the same skin tone as the two men, but her figure." Eragon pause, feeling awkward, speaking to Arya about elven women's body shape and comparing. "Are more… curvy than those of female elves." Eragon stole a glance at Arya from under his curly fringe, his cheeks slightly colouring, and awaiting Arya's response. But what Eragon always found strange was that Arya had a body which is different than her kinswomen. She had outrageous curves, whereas all of her other kind had lean and athletic body build.

Finally after what appears to be eternity to Eragon, Arya spoke. "I have never heard of such type of elves, unless they changed their appearance by the means of magic, I do not believe any elf are born with the skin colour of your description."

"If Eragon's visions were true, we shall wait for their arrival." Concluded Nasuada.

"Now, moving on to battle plans; for defeating Galbatorix, we must…"

Eragon inwardly groaned, he hate those sort of discussions; and the rest of that meeting, Eragon sat on his chair pondering once more over his dreams of Dark Elves, Orcs, and a certain elven princess.

* * *

_Thanks Saphira, for dealing with Orrin. _Eragon thought to Saphira as he exited the command tent. The sun had climbed its way at the highest peak in the sky, and now it is starting its descend. _You need not thank me little one, Orrin is always obnoxious in these meetings, and he was disturbing my nap. _Eragon chuckled at Saphira's response. _Of course he was you lazy over grown lizard._ Eragon replied while giving Saphira the mental equivalent of a smirk. _I love you too little one. _

Their conversation ceased quickly as Arya exited the tent, Eragon still marvelled at her beauty and in his eyes perfection. Eragon quickly stopped her, for he wanted to apologise for what he said in the meeting.

"Arya" Eragon greeted.

"Eragon" Arya nodded to him.

"Arya, I apologise for what I said before, I did not mean to offend you; I just wished you would understand my fears."

"There is no need to apologise, I understand, but what you said is correct; the consequence would be great had you not saved me. I will break eventually, under Durza's torture; Ellsmera's location would be discovered, and the elven nation would be in peril. Also the Varden would have fallen; whole of Alagaesia would be in the black King's evil grip. And you, I would not have met a great friend, and a-…" Arya suddenly stopped her rambling.

"And a?" Urged Eragon wanting to know what she was about to spill.

"And a great rider." Arya's tone suddenly changed to monotone, her face now impassive. "Goodbye Eragon, enjoy the rest of your day." With that, Arya swiftly sprinted away from Eragon, and disappeared into the crowded mass of the Varden.

Eragon was left there, pondering on Arya's peculiar act. _Was it something I said Saphira?_ Eragon asked mentally. _You will find out in time; now I think I would not have my nap here without getting interrupted, I will hunt._

_Be careful Saphira. _Eragon told Saphira. _You be careful. _Was her replied as she flew into the wilderness.

_Hmm speaking of hunting, I am quite hungry. _Thought Eragon to himself, putting the confusing conversation with Arya and Saphira in the back of his mind, Eragon made his way to the dining area of the Varden's encampment.

* * *

Eragon strolled out of the dining area with a full stomach, even though he does not eat meat, he found vegetables and fruits are also very filling. Eragon was heading towards the direction of his tent, but his cousin blocked his path.

"Eragon, I see you've eaten your faire share of the food today." Greeted Roran, sniggering at Eragon.

"Well, being a rider is hard work."

"I'm sure it is cousin, now" Roran's tone turned serious. "I heard the assault on Uru'baen have been postponed, is that true?"

"Tis true, I will explain, but let us get away from the prying ears, this information I'm about to tell you must not become common knowledge." Eragon decided that he will tell his cousin of the dream and the meeting. With that Eragon changed his course and set out with Roran to his tent.

* * *

After another two hours of recounting Eragon's dream, and the long agonizing meeting. Eragon, inform Roran with the reason of the delay. Roran offered his opinions on the dream, also about the cowardly Surdan king. Katrina soon joined them from her chores, and they had supper together, the first in many months.

They talked late in to the night, and when Eragon decide it is time to leave, he grasped Roran's forearm and pulled him outside of his tent.

"Treasure the time you have with Katrina before the finally assault my _brother._ For you may not have time after. Evil is coming, something as foul as Galbatorix, perhaps even more so than him. If I should fall in battle, remember you are my only _true_ brother."

"I will remember, _brother._" They stared into each other's eyes for a full minute before Eragon left.

Eragon only had one thing on his mind after that. _He will survive._

**Thank you for reading and I'll see you in my next update, which hopefully will be not far.**

**leave me reviews on how I an improve or if you do not understand something.**

**~Six**


	4. Chapter 3- Duel

**Chapter 3: Duel**

**Evatross: you may be right, I do think I need to put more descriptions. I will be aware of it. But what I want to write in this story is quite a lot. So yeah.**

Next morning came too quickly to Eragon's liking, last night he had stayed with Roran and Katrina well past mid-night; it was when Saphira blew his tent full of smoke, Eragon finally left the comfortable confine of his bed.

_Saphira! Was it necessary to fill my tent with smoke? _Exclaimed Eragon mentally to Saphira while coughing. _Good afternoon little one. _Teased Saphira. _Very funny, what's the real time? _Asked Eragon. _Dawn has passed, not long ago. _Saphira answered. "What! Why did you wake me so early?" Eragon shouted out loud. _Do you not want to accompany me on a morning flight? I found a beautiful clearing yesterday on my hunting trip, with reasonable sized lake where we can bathe. _Answered Saphira unfazed by Eragon's outburst. _Oh, well, t-that does sound nice. _Answered Eragon thoughtfully. _Then, get dressed! And we'll be on our way. _Commanded Saphira. Eragon quickly donned a new white tunic with blue rim, a pair of black breeches, plus a tanned leather jacket and dark brown leather boots. Eragon also strapped on Brisingr and exited the tent. Eragon leaped on to Saphira with practiced grace, once he is strapped in, Saphira bolted skywards. _Little one, do you want to experience some of the new dodging techniques that I've been practicing under the guidance of __ebrithil Glaedr? _At the mention of their master, it still brought sorrow to Eragon's heart, but he know he need to set his eyes solely on defeating Galbatorix, it's the only way to honour his masters. _That reminds me Saphira, I must remember to consult Glaedr about the dream, and maybe he will recognise the creatures which I have seen._ _Now let me see how your skills have improved. _

* * *

It was after the sun past its peak when Eragon and Saphira made their way back to the Varden camp. Fully bathed, Eragon proceeded to the Varden's dining area in order to fill his grumbling stomach. As he neared the dining area, with Eragon's enhanced elven bearings, he picked up the faint scent of crushed pine needles. _Arya _Eragon thought. Eragon increased his pace wanting to speak with Arya again after their confusing conversation with her yesterday. Eragon spotted Arya alone sitting in the less crowed section of the dining area as most parts are filled with Varden soldiers, drinking, talking, laughing, or making crude jokes about the women which they have bedded.

As Eragon walked through the dining area, some soldiers greeted him with, "hail rider" or "hail Argetlam" but most did not bother to even lift their heads up from the food which they are stuffing down. Which Eragon found both annoying and grateful, he did not like attention, but he also felt annoyed at the fact they did not bother to acknowledge his presence.

"Mind if I join you?" Eragon requested.

"No, I was just finishing, enjoy your meal." Arya made to leave, but Eragon quickly shot out his hand to grab her wrist. Arya stared at his fingers around her wrist, and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I will be consulting ebrithil Glaedr on the matters of the Orcs; I was hoping you would accompany me."

Arya did not reply immediately, she stared in to Eragon's eyes as he stared back unflinching, finally after five minute of the intense staring competition, Arya returned to her previous spot at the opposite side of the table.

"Thank you"

Eragon called out to the chef, and requested some salad, bread, fruit, and mead. Once the food arrived, Eragon proceeded to stuff the food down his throat, almost mirroring the other soldiers.

"Why do you eat in such an unpleasant manner?" Arya questioned after a few minutes of watching Eragon stuffing his food.

Eragon looked up and frowned at Arya's question, "Do you not wish to leave this place quickly, I find hearing about the size of women's breasts or their behinds rather disturbing; I find it disrespectful."

Eragon could make out approval in Arya's eyes, she smiled faintly.

"You are different from the rest of your kins." Arya stated.

"My kins? You mean the humans? I was longer human the moment Saphira hatched for me Arya. I am more elven then I am human."

"Perhaps… Perhaps"

Once Eragon finished, they quickly made their way to Eragon's tent.

* * *

"Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya." Eragon muttered the spell to ward any unwanted listeners he rid off Glaedr's disguise._ Ebrithil, I am in need of your wisdom. Speak Eragon, what ails you? _Eragon proceeded to tell Glaedr about his dream, and of the creature he witnessed.

There was a long silence after Eragon finished. _I had never heard of the Orcs or the Dark elves nor know anything of this hooded figure, but describe to me this dragon like creature; I want to hear every detail. May I show you master? _Asked Eragon. _You may._ There was another silence after Eragon showed Glaedr the creature._ My fears are confirmed, Eragon, what you saw was in fact a dragon. _Suddenly Saphira interrupted. _Are you sure master? That creature did not have horns, or scales. I am positive Saphira, that dragon had been corrupted by powerful dark magic. Galbatorix's foul beast of burden is very similar to that creature. So what you are saying master, is that Galbatorix has created a new species to fight us? _Eragon asked alarmed at Glaedr's words. _Nay, that dragon was not Shruikan. Long ago, when the riders were at the height of their power, a tribe of wild dragons left Alagaesia, seeking adventure, and new lands. The riders supported this idea, they agreed to let this tribe of dragons leave the land, but under one condition, they must return within a decade. The dragons agreed, and they left Alagaesia. But they did not return. I suspect that, those dragons encountered something both evil and powerful, and they were corrupted by dark magic._ Suddenly, Saphira let out a deafening roar. _WHO DARES to turn dragons into something so foul and evil? I will tear them to shreds. Saphira, calm down, you will alarm the Varden. We will find out when the Orcs arrive. I have a feeling the Orcs were something different once upon a time. Master may I rely this information to Arya? _Eragon asked. _You may, but do not let this become common knowledge. May the stars watch over you. _Glaedr terminated their link as he continued to grieve for his fallen rider.

Eragon informed Arya of Glaedr's information.

"This is unfortunate indeed." Arya said.

"How can we deal with this new threat?" enquired Eragon.

"I know not, we do not know any information about the Orcs; we can only hope our soldiers will be strong enough to repeal their attack." Replied Arya.

Dread filled Eragon once again, he knows when the time comes Saphira and he will have to face both black king and this corrupted dragon. Eragon cleared his mind of these unholy thoughts and said.

"We have not duelled in a long time Arya Svit-Kona."

A faint smile tugged at Arya's lips. "We have not, are you finally confident in your abilities to best me?" teased Arya.

"Let us duel." Said Eragon grinning as he exited the tent, Arya following closely after.

They did not go to the training field, not wanting to attract the Varden's attention; Saphira flew them to the clearing where Eragon had bathed before. Eragon and Arya warded their blade to not harm either of them, and they assumed a ready stance.

They circled each other, calculation each other's strengths and weaknesses, then as if on cue, both of them charged in sequence. Their swords met in a shower of sparks, Eragon used his superior strength and pushed Arya back, and he quickly swung Brisingr at Arya's shoulder, Arya only manage to block the strike at the last second. Going on the offensive, Eragon swung again, this time he swung at Arya's head but at the last second he feinted to attack her right side. This caused Arya to jump back and she lost her balance when she landed on a pebble. Eragon allowed her to retaliate.

"What do you think about my abilities now?" Eragon teased with a smirk playing on his face.

Arya only smiled and said "This only the beginning."

Arya then charged at Eragon, and swung her sword over head at Eragon, only to meet Brisingr in its way. Arya then flipped back while kicking Eragon on the chin. This time Arya landed gracefully, and she grinned at Eragon. Eragon spat out dirt and blood, then gave Arya a bloody grin. Once again both rider and elf charged at the same time, they traded blows, thrusts, and parries at lighting fast speed, their strikes equally vicious. Neither of them backing down, they engaged in a deadly sword dance, both with grace that will put a warecat to shame. Their body appeared to be a blur, too fast for the eyes to follow, suddenly their beautiful yet deadly dance halted, and Arya found herself disarmed, her sword lying a few feet away from her, with Brisingr at her throat. Neither of them moved, they initiated another stare competition, this time neither of them looked away; finally, Eragon took a step back and bowed.

"Well fought Arya Svit-Kona." With that Eragon sprinted back towards the direction of the Varden camp, not even bothering to see Arya's reaction or Saphira.

**Thank you for reading, and special thanks to those who reviewed, favourite, and followed my story. I'll see you next time in my update; again hopefully will be in a few days.**

**~Six**


	5. Chapter 4- Gathering

**Chapter 4: Gathering**

**Thank to those who read and reviewed, I apologise for those who want to see some action, but it will begin in the next chapter, my half term is over so updates will be every two weeks. **

**But also I want to give a little update on an earlier chapter, I referred to the Dark elf princess as Estrela, but I am not happy with that name, so it's been changed to Aiedail, but if any of you have a better suggestion for an exotic name I would be happy to hear them.**

Eragon's eyes snapped open as he heard the beating of wings, a moment later his partner of mind landed with a _thud_. _Little one, why did you run? _

_Eragon dashed through the forests separating him and the Varden, bushes, branches scraped against his tanned skin creating gashes, but he did not care, he will heal them later along with his chin where Arya had kicked him during the duel. At this moment Eragon wanted to escape from Arya's presence. He feared if he had remained any longer, he would not contain himself. She was so beautiful, her emerald pools of strength and wisdom ensnared him, forcing his eyes to stare back, her lush mid-night hair tugged by the wind, whipped around her face, her luscious ruby lips beckoning him to kiss it, and of course her arousing figure. Eragon did not denied that he lusted after Arya, but it was her personality which attracted him even more. The strength and will of her mind amazed him; her wisdom and selflessness dazed him, her perfection and imperfections made him crave for her, her touch, her presence, her scent, everything. But Eragon knew she will not have him, and it was moments like this enraged Eragon; he was angry that she send the egg to him, angry at Brom, his father for persuading him to leave Carvahall, angry at Arya for making him fall in love with her, and finally Eragon was angry at himself for falling in love with her. He now felt all the pressure that has been weighed upon him, and he felt his future full of hopelessness. _

_Then as if a beam of light had blast through these sinister thoughts, cleansing the evil from his mind and enlightening Eragon. He must bear the burden, he must prevail, be it Galbatorix or Orcs. And Eragon felt new determination swell within him._

"_Halt!" A voice brought Eragon out of his reverie. "Who goes there?" Eragon realise he had reached the Varden camp. The person who asked the question was a sentry, patrolling. Upon closer observation Eragon saw that this sentry looked to be just past manhood._

"_Do you not recognise the Shadeslayer, soldier?" Eragon replied in a demanding voice._

_The guard came closer to inspect Eragon, then recognition flashed in the man's eyes, and he bowed low. "Apologies Argetlam, I- I did not recognise you through the dirt, and blood."_

_Eragon realised he must have looked terrible, with the cuts and dirt on his face. "It is of no consequence." He assured the man._

_The guard gave a signal behind him, and the wooden gate of the Varden's encampment opened with a groan. Eragon nodded to the man and swiftly sprinted past the gate towards his tent._

Saphira shoved her massive head in his tent and questioned again bringing Eragon out of his trance, _why did you run? Saphira, you know how I feel about Arya. Had I not run, I would have done something foolish. _Answered Eragon. _But why did you not ride with me? You made me worry. _Questioned Saphira again. _I'm sorry Saphira that option did not come to me. But I am sure you would be faster than I, what took you so long to arrive? _Asked Eragon curiously. _I had a little…talk with Arya. Speaking of her, she is outside your tent._ Before Eragon could say anything else, Arya enter beside Saphira's over sized head.

"Eragon! Is something amiss?"

"Nay Dröttningu, I... " Eragon tried to come up with a reason of his sudden departure but he found he could not. "It was nothing." Eragon could tell Arya was not satisfied with his answer, but she did not question him further, which he was grateful to.

"As you say Eragon-Elda. Do you want to accompany me to dinner?" Eragon then realised how long their duel lasted.

"I have-" Eragon was about to deny when Saphira said. _Do not deny her, little one. Why not? _Eragon ask. _An elven princess is requesting you to accompany her to dinner, is it not disrespectful to decline? I suppose. _Eragon answered begrudgingly.

Returning to the present, Eragon discovered Arya staring intently at his face, patiently waiting for his reply.

"I have no other duties. After you _princess_." Eragon teased with a smirk, knowing Arya despise these human traditions.

But Arya only had a smile plastered upon her beautiful face as she exited the tent.

They entered the dining area as the smell of food and mead filled their nostrils. There were more people at dinner, men and women who are free of duty eating drinking and laughing. Most of the women who accompanied the Varden were either nurses whom worked at infirmary or family of the soldiers, aware that their kins could fall in battle. As they walked through the dining area, Eragon noticed many of the men were staring at Arya, amazed at her beauty. Protectiveness swell within Eragon's chest, and he wanted to cover Arya in a blanket so she will be shielded from the eyes of those men. But unbeknown to Eragon many of the women were staring at him.

They sat down as a chef rushed over to serve the Varden's only rider and the elf, they requested no meat as usual, the chef left to prepare their food while Eragon and Arya waited in silence patiently. Eragon noticed a group of young women were pointing at Arya and him while conversing amongst them, Eragon tired to eavesdrop on their conversation but could not hear anything due to the loud noise produced by others around them. Eragon noticed Arya were aware of their discussion, but she did not comment. One of the women stood up and started to make her way towards them, she turned around to see if her companions were following and she when they did not, she said something which immediately changed their mind. The group of women arrive at their table, Eragon quickly swept his eyes over the women, all of them were very attractive by human standards, and all of them posses features which are arousing to men. They seemed hesitant, but one of them steeled her nerves and stepped forward this women is the most attractive of them all judging from Eragon's point of view. She asked Eragon with a dazzling smile.

"We're sorry to interrupt Shadeslayer but tonight my family, and friends are having a small gathering since our brave soldiers will be striking the king in a few days time. We would be honoured if you could attend."

Before Eragon had the chance to answer Arya said with an emotionless voice. "I sure the Shadeslayer has other more important matters to attend to, am I correct?"

Eragon was confused he did not have any duty which required his attention, so he said not catching the warning in Arya's tone. "I do not think I have other duties which require my immediate attention."

Arya shot him a warning look which Eragon did not understand, so he continued. "I believe I am able to attend." The faces of the women lit up and they squealed in glee.

Suddenly Arya's mind colliding in to his, and Eragon winced slightly. _Eragon, do you not understand the situation? Do you not understand she is trying to court you? And at this point of the war you cannot afford to be distracted. _Eragon was puzzled further by this. _Arya I do not think she asked me to be her suitor. Are you really that dense? She hinted at it; the gathering was just an excuse. Oh. Eragon thought rather stupidly Saphira what do you think of this? Saphira? _Eragon discovered she is outside his tent, snoring, and dreaming of a very large dear; Eragon decided not to disturb her. _Arya I cannot decline now, I've already agreed. I will attend; I do not want to hurt her feelings._ The events of Agaetí Blödhren flashed in his mind, and he hastily shielded the thought from Arya. Arya said nothing after that, Eragon regained his bearings as she withdraw her mind and turn his gaze to the group of young women, they stared at Arya and him curious to why they were gazing into empty space.

"I will attend, where is the gathering taking place?"

"If my lord does not mind, I will come and fetch you from your tent in an hour?" the woman answer still smiling widely at Eragon.

"Then I Shall accompany you Eragon." Claimed Arya suddenly, "I will join you at your tent once I rid myself of these leathers." Arya stood up and stalked away. Eragon's gaze followed Arya's retreating form, bewildered at the turn of the event.

The women were glancing back and forth between the retreating elf and Eragon, but they did not comment. Once again the women who spoke to Eragon directly asked. "Forgive me for prying Shadeslayer, but is she your lover?"

Eragon's eyes widened. "That is none of your concern." He snapped. His expression softens after realising the petrified look on the women's faces.

"Apologies Shadeslayer, I meant no offense." The woman apologised.

"Tis I who should be apologising." Replied Eragon. "I'll see you at gathering." Eragon made to leave but he was stopped by a hand grasping his wrist. Eragon raised an eyebrow, and the woman quickly snatched her hand back, embarrassed at the contact.

"Formal wear, there will be a dance." She said with a smile. "By the way, my name is Fiona."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fiona." Eragon returned her smile, and strolled out of the dining area towards his tent forgating about his food.

The chef return moments later, only to be greeted by and empty table.

**I'll see you guys in my next update.**

**~Six**


	6. Chapter 5- Battle for Alagaesia

**Chapter 5: Battle for Alagaesia**

**I know in my last update I said the next chapter is going to be two weeks away, but I really want to get write this chapter up. So here it is. Also Elemental Dragon Slayer suggested me the name Karliah, i like it, so i decided to change the princess's name once again.**

**By the way the Song in this chapter is my original work.**

_Saphira! _Eragon shouted mentally, but the blue dragoness did not wake, now dreaming of feasting on the flesh of the very large dear. Eragon gave a frustrated sigh and decided he will wake the 'daughter of the sky' later, since his partner of mind will not be-able to assist him in choosing the formal wear; Eragon dug out an elven festival shirt of navy blue and decided to keep his breeches the same. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Eragon attempt to straighten his curly locks, but it was for naught, they refused to be neat. A knock sounded at the entrance of the tent, sensing Arya's presence, Eragon told her to enter.

Eragon almost stumbled at Arya's appearance, she was not in her leather gear any more, and instead she wore a sleeveless tunic of green which was rather form fitting, her perfect hourglass body figure was visible, intriguing patterns of leaves and vine decorating the tunic reminding Eragon of Ellesmera, accompanied by a tight black leather breeches and knee high leather boots. She wore no dress which was not surprising, but she still took Eragon's breath away, blushing slightly Eragon attempted to start a conversation.

"You look… beautiful Arya."

Arya stared long and hard at Eragon's face, finally a smile spread from her lips. "Thank you Eragon, you don't look too bad yourself." Blushing at her comment Eragon sat at the edge of his bed. Arya soon joined him, waiting for Fiona to arrive.

They did not wait for long, as moments later; Fiona entered the tent without knocking. She smile at Eragon, but gave Arya a disgusted look since she is wearing men's clothing; Arya paid her no mind. Fiona was dressed in an elegant blue dress, sleeveless, and strapless, the dress started at her breast, getting thinner gradually near the waist, and then puffing out at the waist. Complex patterns were decorating the dress, and she looked beautiful, but in Eragon's eyes nowhere near Arya.

"Shadeslayer, you look so handsome." Fiona complimented Eragon.

"Thank you Fiona, you look beautiful." Eragon replied.

Arya shot Eragon a look, but she quickly turned away. Eragon frowned but ignored it.

"Should we head to the gathering?" Eragon suggested.

"Yes of course." Fiona answer. "But before we go… Shadeslayer, may I address you as Eragon?"

Arya shot him another look which told him to decline, but not wanting to be rude, Eragon said. "Of course." Arya glared at Eragon but did not comment.

Fiona's face lit up, "Now follow me Eragon, we shall head to the gathering."

* * *

Fiona lead them to a secluded part of the Varden's encampment, while talking non-stop to Eragon about her family and friends, but he paid no mind, instead thinking about Arya's odd behaviour, which confused him to no end. Finally they arrived at a large campfire, with many table's surrounding it; people were seated at the table, men and women chatting and laughing. However the conversations ceased as their company of three came into view, some people gasped and others stayed silent.

Fiona spoke up capturing the people's attention. "Tonight we have a special guest, the Great Eragon Shadeslayer agreed to attend our gathering, with his… elf friend. So let the feast begin." People started chatting as soon as she finish, Eragon could make out some of their conversation were centred around Arya and him.

"Come I will show you to your seats." Fiona said. They followed her once more, until someone called out from the crowd.

"Eragon!" he immediately recognised that voice.

"Roran?" his cousin stood up from one of the tables and Eragon made his way to him.

"Eragon! What are you doing here?" Roran asked surprised.

"This young lady here requested me to attend this gathering, I had no other duty, hence, I agreed." Eragon answered as Arya and Fiona came to stand by him.

"You know the Shadeslayer Roran?" Fiona asked bewildered.

"Of course!" Roran answered with a grin. "He is my little brother after all." Fiona gasped.

"So all this time, we've been talking to the brother of Eragon?" Fiona asked again. "Why did you not tell us?"

"I did not see the need to tell you, so I did not." Roran answered sheepily.

"Come Eragon, sit next to me. Bring master elf with you." Eragon obeyed and sat next to Roran with Arya next to him.

"Eragon." Fiona called out, "I'll see you later."

Eragon gave her a smile and said "Of course."

Eragon turned to Arya and asked, "Is something the matter? You have been quiet."

Arya's expression softened, "I am well Eragon. I do not like these gatherings."

"You may leave if you wish; Roran is here, I'm sure he will keep me company." Eragon suggested, not wanting Arya to feel uncomfortable.

"NO!" Eragon jump when Arya snapped. "Apologies, but you need not worry about me Eragon, I shall be here until you leave." Eragon nodded at her and turned his attention to Roran.

"So _brother_, how do you know Fiona?"

"Her brother, Alfred is under my regiment of the Varden, and he is a good man, he saved my life once, after that we became fast friends." Roran answered.

"Oh? Then you must tell me of your tale, how did he save your life?" Eragon enquired.

"It was on a raiding mission." Roran stared. "I was leading five scores of troops, waiting for the empire caravan, near Feinster, we ambushed them, it was a bloody battle, I lost a quarter of the soldiers I had. When the fight was ending an injured empire soldier sneaked up on me, he bashed my head as he had lost his weapon; I fell unconscious for a few moments, when I woke up he was strangling me, I felt my life was at an end, but Alfred slashed his head off before he was able to kill me. I was grateful for his assistance, and we became shield brothers soon after." Roran finished with a distant look, probably thinking about Katrina, and how would she feel if he had die. Eragon spotted three men, each carrying a musical instrument made their way to the center of all tables, next to the campfire. Silence came over the tables as the man carrying a lute, which Eragon assumed is a bard spoke up.

"This song was made for the blue rider, as he is our key to victory." He finished as he started to play a pleasant melody. The other two men joined in moment later, one playing a flute, and the other a drum. The melody was gentle, yet powerful; they stopped playing as the bard started singing, his voice smooth, and firm.

_Our hero the rider of the dragons had come. _The music started again.

_Believe the power of the rider will not fail._

_To the Black King's reign we shall not succumb._

_Our hero the rider will guide us and prevail._

The bard pauses for a moment, and Eragon was surprised that songs have been written for him.

_The slayer of Shades is our harbinger of light._

_The bane of the Ra'zacs will stand against the King._

_Defeating the rider of black with his might._

_And peace upon this land he shall bring._

The bard pause again, and Eragon was touched by the hopes those people devote to him.

_The fate of Alagaesia falls upon his hands._

_The heaven of above our rider is from._

_Quench the evil and darkness from our lands._

_Our hero the rider of dragons had come._

The bonfire roared as the bard finished, the three men bowed and the audience cheered. They quieted soon after, and turn to look at Eragon. Eragon was confused as to why they were all looking at him, but Roran whispered in Eragon's ear. "They are waiting for your judgement." Eragon understood, he stood and said.

"Thank you for all the hopes you have entrusted me with, I am honoured to say you are all my brothers in arms. I am touched by this song. It was lovely. I thank you." Eragon bowed as he finished. The people cheered once again, and some went to congratulate the bard and his assistants.

"That was a very gracious thing you said." Roran said as Eragon sat down.

"I am grateful for the hopes they had put in me, and I wanted to show my appreciation." Eragon replied.

"That was a good song, they put much faith in you Eragon." Arya cut in. "The song tells the truth, you are powerful, and you shall slay the king." Arya smiled she finished, first time since they had arrived.

"Thank you Arya." Was Eragon's simple reply.

Food was served soon after the song, gallons of mead were rolled out, and the gathering soon approached its climax as the people started feasting and drinking.

"How did they come by this much food?" Eragon asked as he stuffed down a piece of garlic bread.

"Nasuada sponsored this gathering, she agreed to let them have food and mead as final battle approaches." Roran answered with a mouth full.

The cousins talked as more food were served and Eragon were bombarded with questions from the people around him, some women commented on how handsome Eragon was, but Eragon politely thanked them as those compliments made him slightly uncomfortable. To make the matter worse, Arya would glare at any women who complimented Eragon, which Eragon could not comprehend. A small hope of Arya being jealous came across him, but Eragon quickly disbanded the thought, not wanting to make the same mistake again. Arya was silent the whole time, except for time when men would comment on her beauty, she would reply harshly, and soon no one dared to say anything to Arya, for fear of angering the beautiful elf. But Eragon could hear the whispers between the men, still commenting to their friends about the beauty of Arya; some comments were rude, and Eragon had no doubt that Arya heard it but she masked her disgust well.

Roran suddenly shouted. "So Eragon, when will you find a woman for yourself? Or have you already set your eyes on someone?" many of the females at the table perk up at hearing this, wanting to know more about their riders love life. Eragon glanced at Arya only to find her already staring at him, and Eragon's eyes darted away her quickly.

"I… have no one." Eragon lied, not wanting to offend Arya if he replied honestly. Eragon's eyes flickered to Arya again, but she had turned away from him.

"Then tonight, we shall find you a lady to call your own." Roran shouted once again. Eragon was sure the alcohol was getting to his cousin, but he can do nothing about it.

Eragon was about to respond when Arya's hand grabbed his wrist painfully, Eragon understood her meaning.

"I do not think that is wise brother, the final battle approaches, I must not be distracted." Arya's hand loosened but did not cease contact.

"Nonsense." Roran discarded his answer. "I am sure you are under lots of stress from this war. How can you fight when you are stressed? And tonight some lucky lady shall help you release some stress." Many of the women giggled, and the men sniggered. Arya's had tighten once again.

"Roran, you are not in the right of mind, I cann-" Eragon was cut off as Roran hulled Eragon up forcing Arya to let go of his wrist, he roared at the top of his lung. "COME MY FRIENDS; LET US START THE DANCE EARLY, WHICH LUCKY LADY SHALL DANCE WITH ERAGON." Many of the women squeal in delight as they fought for a chance to dance with Eragon. Eragon looked at Arya desperately; Arya understood his pled as she stood up.

"Roran! You cannot force Eragon to-" Arya was interrupted as Roran pulled her towards Eragon, surprising with how much strength Eragon's cousin had since he is human.

"ARYA OF ELLESMERA IT IS." Roran roared once again. Many of the men cheered but most of the women huffed in disappointment.

Music commenced as people started to dance around the massive campfire.

"Arya, what should we do?" Eragon asked.

"Dance Eragon, it is alright, it's better to dance with me than the other humans is it not? I'm sure it would be enjoyable for you. Most want to court you for your power, but I have no intension to court you." Arya answered with a faint smile.

"As you wish Dröttningu." Eragon was excited and crestfallen, excited to be in such close proximity to Arya, but crestfallen at her last sentence. Eragon extinguished those thoughts as they began to dance. He spotted Roran still sitting at his seat, Roran eyes met Eragon's chocolate orbs and winked, Eragon's eyes widened, vowing to get Roran back in the future.

They danced pasted twilight, and Eragon soon was lost in the music as he and Arya twirled around, both laughing merrily. Many times in the night he caught Fiona near them, and each time she would give Arya a glare and Eragon a smile. Eragon ignored her as tonight was the best he have had since the Agaetí Blödhren.

* * *

The next few days were rather uneventful; Saphira would take Arya and him flying, each time they would be in the clearing where they first sparred. Most of the time Eragon would be in his tent tutored by Glaedr, as the fifth day approaches, no Orcs have been spotted and Eragon soon became worried. As dawn draws near on the fifth day Eragon was summoned to a final war meeting.

Nasuada sat at the head of the table Jörmundur at her right and Eragon at her left, Arya was seated next to Eragon, and Nar Garzhvog next to Jörmundur with King Orrin at the opposite end of Nasuada. Saphira as usual have her head at the opening of the tent and Blödhgarm standing directly behind Eragon.

"Eragon." Nasuada began, "We have waited for four days as you requested, and nothing has approached the Varden or the elves. We cannot delay any longer, our troops have assembled. We strike at dawn."

"Milady, give me one more day, the Orcs will come, of that I am certain." Eragon argued.

"Lady Nasuada, I believe Eragon, if the Orcs are set out to fight the elves they must be strong, stronger than human, and I fear our soldiers would not be able to defeat them if they strike us in the mist of battle." Arya agreed, supporting Eragon.

Nasuada sighed, "Jörmundur, any suggestion?"

"I agree with my lady, we cannot delay our assault, I have no doubt Galbatorix will have a dirty trick up his sleeves. We had just won a battle; the troops in side Uru'baen have weakened. Now is our best chance."

Nasuada nodded, "Nar Garzhvog, what say you?"

"My rams are ready for battle at anytime lady Nightstalker."

"King Orrin?" Nasuada asked again.

"You know my answer Lady Nasuada, we strike."

"Milady please, allow me one more day." Eragon pleaded.

"Are you going back on your words rider? You asked for four days, we gave you four, we must commence the attack now." Orrin cut in.

"We strike." Concluded Nasuada.

Eragon sighed frustrated, "As you wish milady." Arya touched Eragon's arm for a brief moment, it had an immediate calming effect on Eragon. "We strike."

* * *

Eragon sat atop Saphira overlooking the plains which is about to be bathed in blood, he wore elegantly crafted steel plate armour, the armour covered in patterns of the most intriguing design with a dragon head at the centre of his chest, he also wore a full helm covering everything but a slit for his sight. Saphira was dress in a similar manner, Dragon armour covering most of her body, only her wings and neck were free of steel, flaming patterns adorned her armour, with a dragon head at the centre. Behind them the mass of the Varden assembled, catapults were pulled right to the front, ready to fire, Islanzadí's elves assembled on the left flank of the army, Nar Garzhvog's rams at the right flank with Orrin's Calvary at the far right. Nasuada was adjacent to Eragon; sat on top a mighty stallion garbed in light chainmail, Nasuada herself wore simple chainmail, reinforced with steel plate on the chest, and the shins. Arya was to Eragon's left garbed in only leather armour of elven craft. But he knew better, the armour was enchanted with spells to make it tougher than iron.

The empire's army assembles opposite them, larger than the numbers of the Varden; Eragon could see the empire's equipments were better than the Varden; their soldiers had steel armour, whereas most of the Varden had chainmail, their catapults towering over the soldiers, greater in numberw. But Murtagh or Galbatorix was nowhere to be seen. Nasuada let out a sigh and turned to our troops.

"My brethrens, today we fight for peace, and we shall have peace when the enemies are crushed, we shall have peace when we avenge those who die fighting, we shall have peace when the empire pays for their crimes, we shall have peace when the false king lays dead, then we shall have peace." Nasuada paused. "Brandish your swords, and raise your shields. I cannot promise any of you including me, will end this day alive, but that is the price for war. We will write history today, our blood shall be the ink, and our swords shall be the quill. As the sun rises, we shall also rise. As the sun rises, so rise a new Era, an Era of peace." The first ray of the sun shined upon the Varden. "CHARGE, FOR THE VARDEN, AND FOR ALAGAESIA!" Nasuada bellowed. The Varden gave a deafening roar and began to pour towards the enemy while chanting "For the Varden, and for Alagaesia."

The battle for Alagaesia had begun.

**Thank you for reading, remember to review. And I'll see you guys in my next update which will be in two weeks time.**

**~Six**


	7. Chapter 6- Crimson Soaking Through

**Chapter 6 Crimson soaking through**

**Okay I know I said my fingers were crushed, and this chapter may be delayed, but I could not stop myself to write, hence I use my left hand, it took twice as long, but I still finished this chapter. **

**And about my updating time, let's say it varies between 1-3 weeks. Lol I can't make up my mind about a secure time, so that the best I got.**

**Also I've had pointed out that huge chunks of mental speech may be confusing by ****fughp****, so I decided mental speech will be in "" (I can't remember the name :P remind me) italics to make it clear. **

Around Eragon, the soldiers of the Varden cried "FOR THE VARDEN!" as they stampeded across the plains dividing the Varden and the Empire.

"At my signal, unleash hell." Nasuada ordered the soldiers who manned the catapults.

Eragon watched with anticipation as the soldiers stormed across what is soon to be the battlefield which will decide the fate of Alagaesia. The elves and the Urgals had to slow their pace due to their superior strength in order to be in line with the humans. Behind Eragon the sun slowly creped its way on top of the horizon, its rays of gold shone on the mass of the Varden, following the soldiers of the resistance as it quench the darkness of the night. Eragon watched as the two armies charged towards each other at a blinding speed, as they about to clash, the rays of the golden sun shone into the eyes of the enemy with all its brilliance, blinding them and giving the Varden an advantage.

"UNLEASH HELL!" Nasuada roared behind Eragon. The catapults fired as the armies clashed with a deafening _BANG_; the first rolls of the empire were cut down with relative ease due the blinding light, the large rocks which had been fired from the catapults crushed groups of enemy like they were ants, rendering them into mere bloody flesh and crushed bones, the elves and the Urgals fell soldiers after soldiers with their inhuman prowess, forming the shape of a crescent moon as they sped ahead of the human soldiers of the Varden. King Orrin's horsemen charged the enemy again and again, the empire's soldiers crushed under their mighty steeds.

The enemy retaliated after gaining their bearings from the blinding beams of sunlight; their catapults commenced to fire into the Varden's ranks, crushing their soldiers, the empire's soldiers fought back with renewed vigour. And the Varden's advances slowed.

"Blödhgarm." Eragon called to the furry elf, "Follow us, but assist the soldiers if you deem necessary."

"As you wish, Shur'tugal." Blödhgarm replied as he twisted his finger over his sternum in a sign of respect. "It's been honour, Eragon."

"Like wise." Eragon responded in a similar manner.

"Arya." Eragon nodded to the beautiful raven hair elf, but he said nothing else and he prepared to take flight.

However, Arya had her own plans. She leaped onto Saphira behind Eragon without permission; she said nothing as she wrapped her arms tightly around Eragon's waist. Eragon allowed a look of surprise shown on his fair face followed by a faint blush; even Blödhgarm had a stunned look at the disrespect shown by his princess towards the great sapphire dragon. Eragon shook his head deciding that trying to decipher Arya's action would be futile, and he continue to fasten the leather straps around Arya's and his thighs.

The three of them merged their minds into one, and they are ready to join the raging battle before them.

"_Saphira shall we?" _asked Eragon.

"_We shall" _answered Saphira as she bolted skyward.

Saphira gave a ferocious roar as she approach the centre of the battlefield, the Varden cheered and attacked with renewed vitality, below Eragon, Blödhgarm with his band of elves followed and they soon collided with the enemy. Their group of twelve were like a spear, splitting the enemy ranks and struck into the heart of the enemy's forces.

"ARCHERS! AIME FOR THE RIDER AND HIS DRAGON!" an imperial officer bellowed beneath Eragon. Soon volleys of arrows fired at them, but they never reached its target, all of the arrows were stopped by Eragon's wards and they fell to the ground harmlessly.

"_My turn!"_ said Saphira with a vicious roar.

Saphira proceed to rain fiery hell upon the enemy's archers, burning them into crisps, their steel armour acted as an excellent heat radiator, cooking the soldiers in what supposed to be their protection; they had wards, but weak magician could never hope stand against the might of dragon fire. The Varden cheered once again and they continue to press forward.

"_Saphira watch out!" _Eragon cried as a giant boulder hurled towards them.

"_Hold on little ones." _Saphira then flapped her powerful left wing and twirl to the right, avoiding the boulder effectively. Eragon felt Arya's hold tighten on his waist as they twisted in the air.

"_Saphira we need to destroy those catapults, they are inflicting to much damage on our troops, and my wards would not be able to stop them from hitting us." _Said Eragon.

"_Then let us destroy those cursed rock throwing machines." _Replied Saphira as she dipped down into a dive to fire a torrent of blue flames at the enemy catapults, but the flame only parted before the machines.

"_Barzul! Of course they have stronger wards." _ Cursed Eragon.

"_Worry not little one, nothing can ever stand the might of empress of the sky!" _said Saphira as she landed next to a catapult with an earth shaking _thud_.

"_I shall rip this machine piece by piece!" _Saphira swiped at the catapult with her razor sharp claws, they stopped for only a few second by the wards and soon they cut through the wood like butter, the soldiers attempted to attack her but only to be launched metres away by her massive talons. Eragon and Arya slashed at anyone who came close enough to Saphira exposed wings and neck, protecting both of her flank. With a mighty roar, Saphira clawed the catapult one last time as it crumbled. Once again Saphira launched towards the sky and proceed to destroy the remaining catapults. After all of the catapults had been destroyed, Saphira returned to circle the battlefield, often unleashing torrents of flames upon the enemy, and crushing them in her massive maws when she swooped down. Body parts rained from Saphira's jaws as the soldiers were cut into pieces, they fell onto the empire's soldiers, striking fear into their hearts at seeing their brothers in arm's body parts.

Eragon once again surveyed the battle; it seems that the fight is in favour of the Varden, as its soldiers continuously pushing the enemy back towards the walls of Uru'baen. Eragon could see already the bodies of the dead lay on the crimson soaked earth, both bearing both the empire and the Varden's crest. The elves and the Urgals still hacked at the enemy without mercy, forever increasing the curve of the crescent moon, but now Orrin and his horsemen engaged in close proximity combat with the enemy soldiers.

"_Eragon!" _said Saphira with a hint of emergency. _"Your nest mate is in a dire situation, it appears he like you, attracts trouble, he had lost his group of soldiers and currently he is surrounded by scores of imperial scum." _

True to Saphira's words, Eragon spotted Roran surrounded by waves of empire soldiers with one other Varden soldier who appears to be injured.

"_Saphira, show those soldiers what it feels like to be in an unfair fight." _ Said Eragon.

"_With pleasure." _Replied Saphira.

The empire soldiers were too busy taunting Roran and his injured comrade to notice their death approaches. Saphira dropped out from the sky like a blue meteor, crushing scores of men beneath her; the ground shook and dust were tossed into the air. The empire soldiers cried out in terror as they saw a quarter of their comrades crushed beneath the weight of the sapphire dragoness. Saphira let out a fierce roar, displaying her sharp massive fangs, many of the soldiers attempted to flee, but before they were able to run too far, Saphira bestowed upon them a beautiful, yet deadly azure flame, alighting them on fire. With the smell of burnt flesh attacking his nostrils, Eragon leaped off Saphira's back as the soldiers burned around them, he made his way towards his stunned cousin and injured companion.

"You must be careful Roran, next time I may not be available to save you from a tight situation." Said Eragon as he stopped in front of his cousin and his still stunned companion. Eragon heard rather than saw Arya landed on the floor behind him.

"I thank you brother, but I could not leave Alfred to be slain by those imperial scum. I promised his sister to keep him safe, but also he saved my life before." Replied Roran.

"You must be Alfred; I heard from Roran that you rescued from him death's cruel grip. You have my deepest gratitude." Said Eragon as he bowed to the injured man, shock once again was written over his face as he experienced a bow from the man respected by all and admire by all.

Finally Alfred found his voice as he replied. "No, no, I thank you for saving me from those soldiers." Alfred bowed even lower than Eragon.

"It is my duty to protect this land and her people." Said Eragon simply, "Come let me see your injuries."

Alfred showed Eragon fatal gash on his right thigh, a large piece of flesh hung from the wound as blood poured freely; white bones could be seen from the opening of the gash.

"It is not serious." Said Eragon as he put him palm with the Gedwëy Ignasia on top of the wound. "Waíse heill" The wound slowly reduced in size as the flesh once again reunited. Alfred watched with fascination as his wound disappeared, leaving only the crimson blood.

"O great rider! I thank you once again for healing my wound." Alfred thanked Eragon again.

"It was nothing." Said Eragon as an enemy soldier flew over their heads. They looked at Saphira as she picked up soldier after soldier and flung them across their section of the battle field. Eragon allowed a grin upon his face as he watched his partner of mind tossing the empire soldiers like play dolls.

"_Saphira." _Eragon called out to her mentally, "_Do you mind taking Roran and Alfred to join the main body of the Varden_."

"_As you wish little one." _Replied Saphira. _ "But I cannot carry four."_

"_Carry them first, Arya and I shall remain here and wait for you return." Answered Eragon. "Arya do you mind?"_

"_No, I have no objections." _Responded Arya.

"_Alright little one, be careful, if I find a scratch on you when I return, I shall bind you to my belly and never let you go." _Warned Saphira.

"_I will be care, do not worry" _replied Eragon chuckling mentally.

"_Worry not Bjartskular, I will make sure harm does not fall on him." _Assured Arya.

Saphira blow out a column of smoke, at their reply.

Eragon turned to Roran and Alfred as they stood beside him waiting. "Saphira will take you back to the main body of the Varden, do not abandon them again."

Roran nodded as Alfred replied disbelieving "Yes Argetlam, but do you mean that I-I will have the honour to ride the great Saphira?"

"Aye, she has agreed to carry the two of you." Answered Eragon.

"Oh, I thank you for your generosity, and I thank you O great dragon, for allowing me to ride upon you." Said Alfred bowing once again.

They climbed onto Saphira's back with caution, as soon as they were strapped in, Saphira flapped her powerful velvet wings and they were high above the battlefield.

Once the empress of the sky returned to the air, the soldiers who had been hesitant to attack closed in upon Arya and Eragon.

"Arya. Shall we dance?" asked Eragon.

"Aye Eragon, that we shall." Replied Arya.

They faced the soldiers back to back, the first soldier to attack advanced on Arya, thinking she would be an easy kill because of her gender, but Arya proved him wrong when she dodged two of his swings and retaliated with one of her own, her sword found its target as it decapitated the man. He stood for a brief moment as blood sprayed from his neck like a water fountain, showering Arya as the crimson soaked into her leather. The soldiers watched in shock at their comrade being cut down easily as a chicken. One man, who wore superior armour than the rest bellowed "CHARGE, YOU COWARDS" shaking the soldiers out of their amazement.

The second soldier came at Eragon, advancing with great caution. Eragon stared into the man's eyes as he took a step towards the man; Eragon saw fear and hesitation , so he decided to give this man a quick ending, not wanting to inflict any more pain than necessary. He draw Brisingr from its scabbard and closed the space between him and the frighten man with blinding speed; the soldier did not even have chance to cry out in amazement before a sword pierced his heart, killing him instantly. Blood gushed out from the wound and Eragon's shiny armour was coated in a layer of precious life essence.

Eragon return his previous position as more soldiers rushed at Arya and him. With a flash of blue, the first soldier fell, decapitated, the second soldier faltered when hot blood sprayed in his face, and Eragon took advantage as he stabbed the soldier in the guts, he quickly pull Brisingr out, along with the man's intestines to block a blow aimed at his head. Brisingr cut through the striker's sword like paper, slicing the top half of the man's head, the poor man fell on to the group as his brains were cut in half. Eragon twirled to the left to dodge a spear stabbing at his chest, and slashed at the spearman, severing his arms from his shoulders. The spearman looked at the stump where his arm used to be as blood gushed out from the artery, he screamed as he attempted to run away from Eragon. Hearing his pained scream, Eragon whispered a word of death ending the man's life. More soldiers closed in on Eragon, and they swung at him in unison, hoping that working together they will stand a chance against the blue rider, a blur of blue halted their strike in their mid swing, all of their head fell from their necks as Eragon continue to the next group of soldiers. Eragon dance in their ranks felling soldier after soldier sending a mist of red into the air, in mere minutes all the soldiers surrounding him lay dead at his feet, forming a circle of bodies.

Eragon glanced back at Arya only to see her standing in a similar fashion, soldiers lay dead around her, and her body covered in gory blood. Standing in between Eragon and Arya was the man in superior armour, rooted to his feet; he stared at the soldiers around him, which he used to command. Eragon gave a nod at Arya as both of them advanced on the lone imperial officer. Arya slashed at his head, and Eragon slashed at his waist, their sword past through his body, cutting into his armour and flesh like butter. The head fell first from his neck, crimson blood sprayed in to the air, then his body fell from his waist, the stomach and the intestines exposed as they hung from the upper body; finally his legs gave out and fell, drenching the earth in pools of blood.

Eragon and Arya stood next to each other, crimson soaking through the gaps of their armour, their mind contemplating on the mental images of slain soldiers dying face, as those images will haunt their dreams forever.

A horn sounded to the north, breaking them from their thoughts. They looked to the north to see platoons of the empire's soldiers forming ranks at the edge of the forest, but it was not the soldiers who send alarm to Eragon's heart, it was the red dragon hovering on top of the soldiers, with Murtagh sitting atop his back.

The Varden had fallen into a trap.

**So thanks for reading, don't forget the review.**

**Until next time, hopefully I will not crush any other parts of my body.**

**~Six**


	8. Chapter 7- Fate

**Chapter 7: Fate**

"Barzul." Cursed Eragon, nervousness swelled within him. "It's _Murtagh."_

"_Saphira!" Eragon called out to her mentally._

"_I am on my way Little one; I see Murtagh and his dragon of misery has brought scores of more men."_Replied Saphira.

"_Can you estimate their numbers?"_asked Eragon.

"_Their numbers are great Eragon, with this new patch of soldiers, the Empire will be twice the numbers of the Varden and more."_Answered Saphira.

"_Oh, that's not good. How did the Black King conjured that many men?"_Asked Eragon again.

"_I know not Little One, I fear our soldiers with not be able to overcome such a force."_

Moments later, Saphira landed with an earthshaking _thud, a chorus of cheers sprang from_ the imperial soldiers and they fought with renewed vigour as they spotted their rider and comrade which had come to their aid.

"Come Arya, we must return to Nasuada, I fear our plans need to be changed." Said Eragon as he leaped onto Saphira's back with practiced ease. Eragon offered his hand to Arya, but he knows she would not accept or need his assistance. However Eragon was pleasantly surprised when Arya accepted his hand.

"_Blödhgarm, Dröttningu and I are returning to Nasuada. Follow us."_Eragon contacted his guards_._

"_As you wish Shadeslayer."_Replied Blödhgarm.

Saphira returned to the sky with a powerful flap of her massive wings, and they headed to where Nasuada and her guards resides. Below them, the sound of steel against steel rang through the plains of Uru'baen, overlapping with the dying wails of soldiers and the sound of bodies hitting the ground. Blood flowed like rivers from the bodies of the dead; Eragon wondered how many more men would lose their life by the end of this battle.

They soon spotted Nasuada's company, still next to the catapult units. Blödhgarm and his company of elves had already arrived; Eragon also noticed that the sorceress, Trianna also accompanied Nasuada. Eragon and Arya dismounted as soon as they landed; they walked towards Nasuada with quick strides. Coming to a stop before the Varden leader, Eragon twisted his fingers over his sternum in a sign of respected.

"Milady, I am sure you know of the newly arrived imperial forces, how should we deal with them?"

"Yes, I have seen their soldiers, with this new arrival, we are greatly outnumbered." Nasuada sighed, "I have ordered Jörmundur to pull his troops to slow their advances. But I fear they would be heading to their death. We need the dwarves; I hope Orik will arrive in time for our cause."

"Worry not lady Nasuada, I have contacted queen Islanzadí. She has split the elven army in half, one half shall continue fighting the imperial forces we face now, and the other will defend our left flank." Assured Arya.

"You have my gratitude, Arya." Thanked Nasuada. "Eragon, you will face Murtagh?" grief seeped through her voice.

"Yes Shadeslayer, the red rider has already taken out number of my spell casters; he needs to be stopped before our soldiers are slaughtered with magic" Interrupted Trianna.

"Yes Milady, fate has forced my family upon this path, we have no choice but to turn against one another in order to live, Murtagh will die." Answered Eragon with determination.

"But are you ready?" asked Nasuada, concern leaking through her words.

"I will never be ready to kill my blood kins, but I will for our victory." Eragon turned to Arya. "I apologise Dröttningu, you cannot accompany me."

"I can help you Eragon, you cannot do this alone, and I want to fight alongside you like we had always had." Argued Arya, "You are my greatest friend, I will not allow you to face this alone." She added the last part in almost a whisper.

A growled escaped Eragon's throat. "You cannot, Murtagh is dangerous, and I will not be able to protect you."

Arya's emerald orbs narrowed and she took a step towards Eragon. "I am not-"

"Yes, you are not a helpless _human_ female, but Murtagh is no ordinary foe." Interrupted Eragon.

"I can fend for myself; do not forget I have a _century_, of experience." Said Arya as she took another step towards Eragon.

The others surrounded the two companions, watching the heated argument unfold before their eyes. They made to interrupted them but Blödhgarm gestured for them to leave the pair be, as he also watched with a twinkle of amusement within his eyes.

"Experience means nothing, if our opponent has dark magic at his disposal." Eragon also took a step towards Arya, their face now inches apart. Their glare at each other for what seems like an eternity; at last, Eragon gave a frustrated sigh and look away. "I am honoured that you name me your friend Dröttningu, but you must understand."

Arya's gaze softened but she did not back down. "Let me help you, I can lend you my energies."

"_Little One let her accompany us."_

Eragon sighed again. "Very well, Saphira seems to support you, you may come."

Arya's ruby lips twitched upwards and she faced the great sapphire dragon. "Thank you Saphira."

Saphira only bobbed her head. Eragon eyed his partner-of-mind and Arya suspiciously, but he said nothing.

"Well, now that's settled, then let us face our enemies." Said Nasuada.

"_Yes Saphira let us fly."_Said Eragon as he hopped on to Saphira's back, but Arya did not follow, she only stood beside Saphira as she gazed up at Eragon.

"Is there something amiss Arya?" Asked Eragon frowning.

"_Little one, offer you hand."_Suggested Saphira.

"_What? Why?"_Eragon asked puzzled.

"_Little one, do as I say"_

Eragon offered his hand to Arya, and again to his surprise, she smile faintly as she took Eragon's hand. Deciding not to dwell on her odd behaviour, Eragon fastened their straps, and soon they are high above the skies.

"_Blödhgarm."_Called Eragon mentally.

"_Yes Shadeslayer?"_

"_Follow us, and protect the princess."_Commanded Eragon.

"_As you wish, Shadeslayer, may the stars be with you."_

Eragon surveyed the battle below, the enemies reinforcements has clashed with the elves and Jörmundur's troops; they are trying to surround the Varden's soldiers. But the Varden fought hard to stop their plan, strong resistance were put up against the onslaught of the empire. Eragon watched as the soldiers fought like savage animals, now massive amount of blood had soaked the earth. He watched as men fought men, swords slicing flesh, severing limbs, piercing stomachs and cutting throats. Flesh and organs flew, splashing the soldiers in gore. Each soldier cut down was replaced by another, the amount of bodies' littered the ground is forever increasing.

The sun had crept its way high above the sky, noon will soon approach.

"_Saphira, there, Murtagh and Thorn had not moved."_Saphira angle towards the red rider, stopping at about a hundred feet in front of them; Saphira gave a deafening roar, and followed by a torrent of Azure flame.

"Well, well, well, look whose here. My little brother and his beloved Elf." Said Murtagh, his voice magnified by magic.

"Brother, will you accept my aid? I can help you change your name." Said Eragon ignoring Murtagh.

"You cannot help me Eragon." Said Murtagh solemnly. "The king had found it, the name of all names. He cast a spell on me with the name, if my true name changes, he will know the new one immediately."

Fear gripped Eragon's heart. "How is this possible?

"I am afraid it is brother. Please Eragon, join me, and we would not have to fight each other." Pleaded Murtagh.

"I will never be a slave to the king." Growled Eragon.

"Do you not understand Eragon? You cannot defeat him, he have _too_ much power. Please brother." Pleaded Murtagh again.

"I will kill him, or _die_trying." Finalised Eragon.

Murtagh sighed. "Very well." An evil glint flashed in his eyes. "Then _die_."

Thorn let out a ferocious roar and he bolted towards Saphira.

"_Saphira! Let us destroy the red rider."_

"_That we shall Little one."_Saphira finished and she too bolted straight for Thorn.

Thorn exposed his sharp fangs as ruby flames sprang forth from his belly. Saphira followed suit as she open her maws, flames of sapphire were released as they headed towards the ruby dragon.

Eragon felt Arya's arm tighten around his waist._I_will_prevail_thought Eragon.

**Apologies for the short chapter, but I am quite busy this week. But I promise the next chapter would be longer.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.**

**~Six**


	9. Chapter 8- For you

**Chapter 8: For you**

The roars of the rulers-of-the-sky echoed through the crimson plains. Many soldiers who were not engaged in combat stopped to gawk at the mighty dragons. Saphira and Thorn flew at each other at neck breaking speeds, the flames parted harmlessly before both riders as they were stop by strong magical wards. Eragon tightened his hold on Brisingr as their clash neared.

_Clank_

The dragons collided. Steel rattled against steel, the sheer force of the collision would have jotted Eragon out of the saddle if not for his straps. Both Saphira and Thorn clawed at each other, trying to find any place unprotected by the armour which they donned. Finding none both dragons separated.

"_Eragon, those blasted steel plates are too strong! I cannot get pass them." _Saphira informed Eragon.

"_I know Saphira; it is the same for Thorn."_

Saphira turned around to face Thorn once more only to find Thorn already charging back at her; flapping her left wing as she twirled to the right to dodge Thorn's charge. Thorn lost his balance momentarily as he met nothing but air, and Saphira took this opportunity to smack his across his head with her powerful tail. Thorn howled in pain as he was dazed by the blow.

"_He may be larger than I, but tis I who have the experience." _Saphira noted_._

"_That may be, but do not underestimate him. After all, he managed to defeat master Glaedr." _Warned Eragon. At the mention of Glaedr, a fire seemed to have ignited in the pit of Saphira's belly. A low growl sounded at the back of Saphira's throat.

"_I will make him pay of that crime." _Giving no time for Eragon to reply, Saphira dashed towards the ruby dragon. Unleashing a roar of pure malice, Saphira clashed with Thorn once again. Her massive maws closed around Thorn's neck, ripping through the weaker plates of steel and cutting into flesh. Thorn tried desperately to throw smaller sapphire dragon off him, but Saphira clung to him like a magnet. After a moment of battle of strength, Thorn, being the larger dragon escaped Saphira's death grip, and he distant himself from her to retaliate.

"_SAPHIRA! Do not act rash again." _Scold Eragon.

"_Aye hatchling, revenge will be your downfall. We fight not for vengeance but for justice. Do not forget." _Glaedr's voice echoed in their minds, his words lingering. There was a pause before Saphira apologised._ "I'm sorry Little one; it seems pride has taken over me once more." _

"_You need not apologise to me, but to the dark hair beauty behind me. She is not use to flying as I." _Eragon shielded the part about dark haired beauty from Arya, for he does not know what she will make of it if she heard.

"_Apologise Emerald eyes, I seem to have forgotten that you are not as adept at flying as Eragon. We will have to change that once this war is over." _

"_Think nothing of it Saphira." _Was Arya's only response.

"You _will _pay for that!" Murtagh shouted. An enraged roar sprang from Thorn's throat, and he launched himself towards Saphira.

Saphira returned his roar with equal vigour, and she too, soared towards Thorn. Just as their collision was due, Saphira twirled to the left, successfully evading Thorn. However, Thorn recovered quickly, and he adjusted his direction. Thorn crashed into Saphira's right flank, disabling her ability to flight as he wrapped himself around her body. They fell straight from the sky, with Saphira pinned beneath Thorn's massive body. Eragon slashed at Thorn, attempting to find any weak points between the chinks of his heavy steel plates, his attempts were proven futile as his strikes were stopped by the wards. Saphira closed her maws around Thorn's paw which was wrapped around her chest, and ripped his paw away from her. Thorn roared in pain as his paw was being chewed like a dog bone. The magical wards gave away under Saphira draconic strength; her fangs sank into Thorn's paw, crushing the bones. With an almighty tug Thorn's paw was severed from the joint. Thorn screeched in agony as he lost his paw, but he still held on, not allowing Saphira to break away from his grip. With the ground rapidly approaching, and Saphira failing to escape Thorn's grip, the three companions are sure to be doomed.

"_Saphira!" _Eragon screamed in her mind, desperation seeping through their link.

"_I'm trying little one, he has a strong grip. I made a crucial mistake in underestimating his intelligence."_

Fear struck at Eragon's rapidly beating heart. The ground is only a mere few hundred feet away, and they are about to be rendered into a pile of flesh and bones. Eragon racked his brain for any solution, but he found none. Eragon thought of praying to god, but then thought better of it. He had long dismissed his beliefs in god.

Suddenly, the air around them swirled into a massive sphere, and the unknown powerful force blasted Thorn on his right flank, sending him spiralling towards the ground. Saphira, free of the burden, straightened her flight, and watched as Thorn keep on falling to the cold, unforgiving earth.

Thorn only managed to expand his wings to slow his fall, before they crashed. The crash still dealt massive amount of damage. The trees snapped like mere twigs as Thorn struck them, the ground quaked beneath Thorn huge body mass; dust flew into the air, obscuring the three companion's view of their enemy.

"_Eragon, it seems your power has increased ten folds, to have released a blast of energy that sends Murtagh and his dragon to the ground." _Said Arya awed by that display magical power.

"_I'm afraid that was not my doing, I thought it had been you." _Replied Eragon confused by Arya's remark.

"_Oh? Blödhgarm?" Asked Arya, just as puzzle like Eragon._

"_If so, then I must thank him and the elves." _

The dust cleared, and Murtagh was standing beside Thorn's broken body. His right wing seemed to have snapped in half, the white bone beneath was visible. The membranes on both wings were ripped, and blood oozed from the damaged flaps of hide. Blood flowed from the various gashes of different shape and size which decorated his body and one of his forearms seems to be bent in an unnatural angle. A pool of blood is slowly expanding beneath Thorn's broken body, and he seems to be unconscious.

Murtagh began healing Thorn's wounds, but he remained unconscious even after the wounds were healed. Murtagh stroke Thorn's snout while his orbs of unnatural black glued on to Eragon. Those inky pupils tainted by hatred and malice, his face morphed into a snarl and he screamed. "ERAGON! fight me. Skills of the blade. No magic, no dragons. What say you?"

"_Saphira, land" _

"_Little one, we should strike now. Without Thorn, Murtagh is more vulnerable. Killing his would not be as difficult." _

"_No, I refuse to sink as low as them. I will fight him, my blade of fire, shall defeat his sword of misery." _

"_Eragon! Do not_ _be a fool. Murtagh will not hesitate to strike you when you are vulnerable." _Scold Arya. "_We have the advantage now, Murtagh knows this."_

"_How would I be different to Galbatorix if I do as you say?" Asked Eragon quietly._

"_You are different, Eragon; you had the heart to feel the guilt._" Answered Arya in an equally low whisper, she took Eragon's chin and brought his face around to face her. "Now,you must use this opportunity." She said aloud. "Wiol eka."

"Wiol ono." Replied Eragon.

**I know this is another short chapter, but the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading don't forget to review.**

**~Six**


	10. Chapter 9- Brothers at War

**Chapter 9: Brothers at War**

**Easter holiday just started, and since I am not travelling anywhere, I'll be posting more chapters. Well thanks for reading and here we go.**

The sun slowly sank below the horizon as the Battle for Alagaesia dragged into the night. The sound of battle was still fierce, war cries of the soldiers travelled for leagues. The clanking of steel created a harsh yet perfect melody for the raging battle. The empire's reinforcements proven to be crucial, the once disadvantaged empire troops had turned the tides. The Varden were losing ground, their warrior still fought with fierce determination but it was not enough, they were outnumbered.

To the northern parts Treavam abr Baen, the forest of sorrow, the Riders of the two armies fought. This battle may be small; however it is no less important than the major battle between men, elf, and Urgals mere hundreds of feet away.

Saphira released a torrent of azure flame towards Murtagh, with herself following close behind. The flame, as expected parted harmlessly around Murtagh; the grassy field beneath Murtagh singed from the intense flame, burning in to mere crisp. Saphira was not fazed by this. She swooped down and attempted to snap at Murtagh, but he was fast; Saphira's maws closed around nothing but air as Murtagh dived to the side.

"ERAGON! So you choose to hide behind your dragon." Murtagh laughed hysterically. "Then, you shall pay for the consequences of your choice."

Eragon did not reply as Saphira dove down for another attack. This time, Murtagh did not attempt to dodge, he simply stood motionless. When Saphira's claw was about to connect with Murtagh's upper body, he screamed. "Letta!"

Eragon's eyes widened when Saphira froze in mid-air. Saphira tried to break free of the spell, but her attempts were for naught.

"_Curse him." _Saphira roared into Eragon's mind.

"_Eragon! He has too bounded me in place" _Informed Arya.

"Brakka du vanyali sem huildar Saphira un Arya" Eragon muttered a counter to Murtagh's spell.

Murtagh laughed hysterically again. "Eragon, you underestimate me. Have you forgotten that I have the power of the Eldunarí? Even with your precious dragon, you cannot best me." An evil glint appeared in Murtagh's inky orbs and a wicked grin stretched across his face. "Now, fight me-and _die_."

Eragon merged minds with Saphira and Arya in order to have the energies to supply the counter, but even with all of their power, the spell still sapped away at their reserves at a rapid pace.

_"Ebrithil!"_ Eragon attempted to contact Glaedr.

_"What is it that you seek?" _Answered Glaedr

"May I borrow the vast reserves of your Eldunarí?" Eragon requested.

"_You may, but I'm afraid your efforts will be for naught. Murtagh have not just one Eldunarí, he has multiples, and some may even suppress my power_." Said Glaedr. "_But my strength are available to you should you need it_." with that, Glaedr ended their conversation.

Eragon ended the spell and glared at Murtagh.

"_Saphira, it seems that I have no choice."_

"_Little one, be careful."_

Eragon placed his hand on Arya's thigh and gave a gentle squeeze, even though he was about to fight his brother, that contact still send his heart beat wild. He did not dare to look at Arya's reaction, hoping she do not mind what he had done. Hence, without another word, Eragon leaped of Saphira's saddle with practice ease.

Eragon rid of all emotion from his face as he draws Brisingr from its scabbard; on the other hand, Murtagh brandished Zar'roc. Eragon twirled Brisingr in his right hand, his eyes observing Murtagh. However, Murtagh only paced casually around Eragon.

"Let us see how your skills have improved since the last time we crossed blades."

Not giving Eragon a chance to reply, Murtagh charged at Eragon, performing an over head swing. Eragon met his strike with Brisingr; sparks flew as Zar'roc scraped against Brisingr, showering the two brothers. Murtagh struck again, performing a horizontal slash at Eragon's waist. Eragon jumped back to avoid the strike, and immediately lunged at Murtagh, aimed for his heart. Murtagh block the lunge with the flat side of his blade, Eragon pressed Brisingr down, following the flat side of Zar'roc attempting to cut Murtagh's sword arm. Murtagh twisted Zar'roc so that the flat side of his blade is parallel to Brisingr, Brisingr struck the earth below as the resistance vanished from its path. Murtagh used this opportunity to bring his blade down on Eragon's shoulder. Eragon had no other choice but to abandon Brisingr and spin to the left to avoid Zar'roc. Eragon quickly put some space between Murtagh and him, forced to abandon his sword. Eragon's heart sped up, so early into the battle and he already lost his sword, he cannot make the same mistake again.

Arya and Saphira watched intensively at the duel, they could not aid to Eragon as they are still frozen in mid-air.

Eragon watched Murtagh, pluck Brisingr from the earth.

"Tis a beautiful blade, Eragon, I see that the old elven smith had found a way around her oath." Another fiendish smile appeared on Murtagh's face.

"How do you know about Rhunön-elda?" Asked Eragon, harshly.

Murtagh's smile widened. "Galbatorix made sure I knew all there is about riders, and that of course, included the one forges their swords."

A growl sounded at the back of Eragon's throat, and he barked. "Brisingr!"

Brisingr, heeding its master's call, burst into flames. Flames of sapphire licked the blade and the hilt, swirling around the beautifully crafted blade. Murtagh yelped in surprise as his hand burned, hence dropping the fiery sword. The flames disappeared as the sword hit the ground, even though it had been on fire moments ago, no burned marks appeared. Brisingr was still as shiny as the day it was made.

"Brisingr, rïsa lam iet." Eragon shouted again, and Brisingr flew straight into his palm. Eragon assumed a ready stance.

"I see that's no ordinary sword. I think after I kill you, I shall display it beside Undbitr." Sneered Murtagh, recovered from the initial surprise.

Recognition flashed through Eragon's eyes at the mention of that name, and it was not unnoticed by Murtagh.

"Ahh, I see you know that name… yes… it is the sword which belonged to Brom… Your father." Yet another wicked grin spread on Murtagh's face, and Eragon just wanted to wipe that grin off his face.

"How did you come by that sword?" Asked Eragon calmly.

"Undbitr? Oh it was in Galbatorix's armoury, you know he is a big fan of rider swords. He has a room full of them, all different colours." Murtagh paused as he ready Zar'roc, "And your sword will join that collection at the end of this day." With a savage war cry, Murtagh once again charged at Eragon. This time, Eragon met him head on. Charging straight for Murtagh. Murtagh attacked with a diagonal slash, Eragon parried and retaliated with a slash of his own. Murtagh ducked at the incoming slash at his head, and tried to swipe Eragon off his feet. Eragon flipped over Murtagh, and quickly spun around to face his foe.

As the adrenaline rushed through his veins, Eragon charged once more. With a wild swing, Eragon aimed for Murtagh's neck, attempting to behead him, but Murtagh parried and pushed Eragon's sword away. With a back hand slash, Murtagh struck at Eragon's chest, Eragon leaned back as Zar'roc sliced a few strands of his unruly brown hair. Eragon let out a breath of which he did not realise that he was holding as he straighten up again, thinking to himself that was too close to be comfortable, Eragon performed a upward diagonal slash from Murtagh's hips to his shoulder. Murtagh brought his blade to parry the blow as he struck again at Eragon. The brothers fought, flashes of blue and red could be seen occasionally, but most of their strikes were too fast for the human eye to follow. From time to time, showers of sparks would fly from their swords, swirling around their bodies. Both of them were fast as lightning, each of their strikes would open a fatal wound, but none hit their mark. The brothers were equal in every aspects, be it speed, strength, or skills; they were match blow by blow. One of them would gain the upper hand and push the other a few paces back, but that advantage would not last for long as they returned to the middle of the battle ground.

Arya and Saphira watch the duel unravelling before their eyes, neither of their intense gazes left the brothers. They watched with anticipation, hoping Eragon would emerge victorious.

Eragon stuck, and parry, dodged, and lunged, relying on his instinct and skills. He could never give Murtagh even a scratch, but he knew, it was the same for his opponent. Fatigue began to spread into Eragon's limps, even though he could use the energy store at the pommel of Brisingr and Glaedr's vast reserves, he know Murtagh had more. He needs to end this battle fast, and Murtagh was giving him a hard time at it.

Eragon was forced out of his thoughts by a well placed strike at his chest, Eragon jumped back, but as soon as his feet touched the ground, he bounded straight back at Murtagh. Eragon aimed a slash at Murtagh's chest, but at the last moment, changing direction to strike at his hip. Murtagh was not fooled by this simple trick, he blocked with ease as he brought their blades up to their chests. They pushed against each other in a battle for strength, Murtagh decided that he did not want a stalemate, and sends a punch to Eragon's face. Eragon smirked as he saw a chance to end this battle. He did not try to dodge the punch as Murtagh thought he would, but instead, he caught Murtagh fist inches from his face, and he twisted Murtagh's arm. Murtagh howled in pain, and tried to slash at Eragon's arm. Eragon gave a mighty tug at Murtagh's arm, dislocating his shoulder, Murtagh halted his strike as it was about to slice his arm. Eragon is still holding arm as he kneed Murtagh in the stomach, Murtagh gasped, his breath knocked out of his lungs. Eragon swiped Murtagh off his feet, and Murtagh fell on his stomach; Eragon twisted Murtagh's dislocated arm behind his back and pressed him down, Brisingr held at Murtagh's neck.

"Still think you will kill me, Murtagh?" spat Eragon.

But instead of desperation, a hysterical laugh escaped Murtagh's lips. "Yes."

"ERAGON! THORN!" screamed Arya desperately.

Eragon only had the chance to see a massive claw heading directly at him, and the next moment he was flung across the glade of which their duel was taking place. The world spun in Eragon's vision, he only caught a glimpse of Thorn's massive body beside Murtagh. Eragon smashed into an ancient oak tree, Brisingr jotted out of his grasp by the collision of the gigantic tree trunk.

"ERAGON!" Arya screamed again, followed by a furious roar from Saphira.

Eragon's vision blurred, blackness tinting the edge of his sight. He know several of his ribs were either broken, or cracked, and he felt blood oozed from the three large gash dealt by Thorn's claws on his upper body. Eragon tried to sit up, but to his horror, he could not feel his legs. He sat there for several moments trying to comprehend what was wrong with his legs, but a sudden sharp pain forced him to cry out. As the adrenaline left his veins, pain from all of his wounds attacked his nerve system in unison, and another hoarse pained cry escaped from his throat. Eragon lied on the grass, blood slowly expanding beneath him; and the realisation gradually came to him. His spine was damaged.

He is crippled.

**Thank you for reading, though this chapter was not as long as I intended it to be, but I felt I had to end it there. Anyway, don't forget to review, and I'll see you next time.**

**~Six**


	11. Chapter 10- Brisingr

**Chapter 10: Brisingr**

**Here is the next chapter, although short but I just had to cut it there. Also the prologue and chapter one had been edited. No major changes I had put, but there is an even which may alter the plot later in the prologue. I suggest you dear readers to read it again. Thank you. **

He is crippled-crippled-Oromis-Glaedr-seizure-slain-fall en-cripple. He is crippled.

Thousands of thoughts ran through Eragon's mind, the fact that he was crippled kept on resurfacing every time his mind moved past it. Eragon could not comprehend how Thorn had moved with such silence for a dragon of his size, but that also means he was not aware of his surroundings… like Oromis had taught him to be… Oromis... Crippled. Another sharp pain attacked his senses from the back of his head. Eragon reach around with his shaky hand to feel back of his head, finding it sticky with thick red blood, Eragon cursed under his breath about how careless he was. Now he had paid the price, even after Arya had scolded him not five days ago.

Eragon slowly propelled himself on his arms, his chocolate brown orbs once again glue on to Murtagh, and now Thorn who towered over his rider. Eragon caught a glimpse of Arya and Saphira at the edge of his vision, both attempting in vain to free them of the spell which binds them.

Eragon watched as Murtagh flexed his injured shoulder, now the bone were forced back in to its socket.

"You gave me a challenge brother; I was genuinely surprised by your improvement in your skills. I was careless." Murtagh gave Eragon a despicable grin. "But you suppress me by leagues. Sneaked upon by Thorn? I see that cripple had taught you well." Said Murtagh, his words dripped with sarcasm.

Eragon growled, "Do not speak ill of Oromis, you are not worthy."

"Ahh, yes." Murtagh laughed, dryly. "I am not worthy. Because you know me as the traitor, I betrayed the Varden, responsible for the death of hundreds of human, dwarves, Urgals, and elves. And also the one who killed Hrothgar, the dwarf king." Murtagh's smile vanished. "But did I choose to serve the king? _NO! _I was _force_." A pained expression washed over Murtagh's features. "You do not understand, I have experienced the power, cunningness, wrath, and the cruelty of the Black King."

Eragon's eyes narrowed. "Yet you chose to kill the Dwarven king."

Murtagh's smile returned. "Ahh, yes, I chose to slay the dwarf king because of the ill treatments I received in Farthen Dur. They despised me because of my father, but one does not choose their father." Murtagh paused. "I wanted revenge, so I slain their King, right through all his wards, placed by all the Dwarven spell casters. I had the pleasure of witnessing those pitiful dwarves trying in vain to safe their beloved king."

"I see Galbatorix had corrupted your mind."

"Corrupted my mind?" a crazed laugh escaped Murtagh's lips. "Yes and now he shall corrupt yours." Murtagh began to stride towards Eragon's broken form.

A fuming roar sprang from Saphira's maws, followed by a torrent of sapphire flame.

"Do not lay your hands on Eragon, Murtagh." Arya's cold emotionless voice cut through Saphira's dying roar.

Murtagh laughed once again. "_Hljödhr!" _ Murtagh hissed.

Arya's eyes widen as she was silence by the spell.

Eragon snarled, "Do_ not_ touch them."

"What are you going to do? You are _crippled._" Murtagh's smile widened.

Eragon felt hopelessness rise within him, Murtagh was right, he is crippled, he did not know if t

he elves magic would be able to heal his spine or not, but if he is captured by Murtagh now, he will never find out. Eragon racked his brain for a solution, he cannot be taken, he was the last hope, the last beacon of light after the death of Oromis, if that light is distinguished, all will be lost.

He needs to find a way.

Murtagh is one step closer.

He must find a way.

Another step closer.

What should he do?

And another.

What can he do?

And another.

He was the hope of all the soldiers in the Varden.

And another.

The hope of the people at that gathering.

And another.

He was their _Harbinger._

Murtagh will reach him in a few more steps, but Eragon was helpless, like a deer before a dragon.

A sudden commotion halted Murtagh in his steps. Brisingr, which had been dormant, sprung to life. Eragon was perplexed, he had not muttered the word _Brisingr_, but how had his sword ignite itself?

_Brisingr…_ a deep mysterious voice echoed through the glade. Brisingr's flame surged to a new height. The azure blaze swirled around Brisingr, surrounding it in a blue inferno. The plants around Brisingr smouldered by its fire, rendered into ashes.

A few yards away, Saphira and Arya watched with wide eyes. Their attention never left Brisingr, the two brothers and Thorn. They watch with wild fascination at the event unravelling before their eyes.

_Brisingr… _the voice whispered again. Eragon suddenly had the urge to hold Brisingr once more. Giving into that urge Eragon muttered. "Brisingr, rïsa lam iet." Brisingr flew straight into Eragon's palms. For a few moments nothing happened, then the blue inferno spread first onto Eragon's arm, then to his chest, from there, it consumed the rest of his body. Once the flame covered Eragon whole, he slowly raised into the air.

Eragon did not burn from the flames, instead he felt his wounds healing. The ribs popping back into place, the three large gashes at his chest closed, his head-ache vanished, and at last, his spinal-cord was repaired. The flames dissipated once Eragon was standing up, tall and proud, but Brisingr was still ablaze. Eragon took a few steps back and forth, testing his legs, once satisfied; he turned his gaze to the frozen wide eyes Murtagh.

Murtagh broke out of his daze and snarled at Eragon. "That is indeed no ordinary sword, maybe I'll keep it for myself." Murtagh closed the space between Eragon and him, with a blur of red, he slashed at Eragon.

Adrenaline once again flowed through Eragon's veins. His battle instincts sprang to life, and he brought the blue-inferno to block Murtagh's blow. A loud _clang _vibrated through the glade as the blade-of-fire struck the sword-of-misery. However the excitement did not end with Eragon's miracle healing process. The fire from Brisingr allowed the magical blade to melt the brightsteel of which Zar'roc was forged from.

Murtagh, once again was dazed as he watched Brisingr slice through his sword. Eragon too, watched in amazement as Brisingr sliced through Zar'roc.

His _blade-of-fire_ had indeed defeated Murtagh's _sword-of-misery._

Zar'roc fell to the cold hard earth, laid there, in half, dropped by Murtagh in shock. Eragon knew Brisingr was special, but he did not know Brisingr would slice through the unbreakable, rider's sword.

Arya and Saphira were left speechless, by this turn of events. Their attention now glued solely on Brisingr.

Eragon smiled to himself, Solembum's advice had indeed proven to be valuable.

This time Eragon was the one to grin. Murtagh still stood there wide eyed, but he was brought out of his reverie as Eragon struck.

_I am the harbinger _Eragon thought, as he brought Brisingr to slice Murtagh's throat. Murtagh jumped back to avoid the blade, but it was for naught. Even though Murtagh dodged the strike, the fire from Brisingr carried towards Murtagh, and it found its mark.

**I always had thought Brisingr would be more special, and Eragon would have a strong connection with fire as his first word in the ancient language was in fact "brisingr" so yeah. Don't forget to review, and I see you next time.**

**~Six**


	12. Chapter 11- A Rider's Bond

**Chapter 11: A Rider's Bond**

**Apologies to anyone who wanted Murtagh to live, but after all it is my decision. But thank you for reading. **

The fire of Brisingr found its mark at Murtagh's neck. It burnt through the flesh, into the oesophagus, and severing the main artery. The scent of burnt meat attacked Eragon's nostrils as Murtagh gargled, his hands gripping at his throat desperately, trying to extinguish the fire burning within him. Thorn roar in pain and desperation, seeing his rider was on the edge of death. Thorn stampeded to Murtagh's side, forgetting that Eragon was still standing not five feet from them. Murtagh reached towards Thorn's snout, with one last effort, he managed to choke out, "Th-th-orn." Then, Murtagh fell to the ground with a _thud. _

As soon as Murtagh's body hit the cold harsh earth, Saphira and Arya were released from their bind. Saphira fell from her position, few feet from above the ground. Arya leaped from Saphira's saddle and rushed to Eragon's side.

An agonising roar was released from Thorn's maws as Murtagh's precious light of life was consumed by the darkness of the void. Thorn lifted his massive head towards the sky and released another mourning wail, and then he turned his attention to Eragon. Instead of rage and thirst for vengeance, Thorn bowed his head before Eragon. Eragon watched in confusion as Thorn lifted his head. Eragon felt a foreign presence, requesting to gain permission into his mind, sensing it was Thorn, Eragon only allowed enough space for them to converse.

"_I thank you for relieving Murtagh from his misery, Halfling. Though we are now two worlds apart, I am glad he finally found peace." _Thorn's deep, grief stricken voice vibrated in Eragon's mind.

Eragon was surprise that Thorn held no ill thought towards the man who had just killed his rider. Eragon voiced his thoughts. "_Thank me not mighty dragon, but do you not seek revenge from me? I had just slain your rider." _

Thorn puffed out a column of smoke from his nostrils. "_The one I held responsible lies in that curse city. Now that my rider traverses in the emptiness of the void, his oath no longer holds me. My true name has changed the moment he passed. I shall aid you in your quest of slaying the Dark King." _

"_I thank you for your generous offer, you assistance would be much appreciated. But may I ask O' great dragon, now that your rider has passed what of your life?" _Eragon replied.

"_You need not worry for me Halfling, for Murtagh had severed our bond before he passed, he did not want me to meet the same fate as him. And he told me to hold you no responsibility over his death. He said his death lies with the king." _Answered Thorn. Before Eragon could speak, thorn spoke again. "_Now before you ask, curious one, the Dark King educated Murtagh in the art of breaking a bond between a dragon and its rider, Murtagh was to use it against you, but Murtagh did not." _

"_Then I thank him and you. But alas, you will fight riderless?" _Eragon asked.

"_Aye, Halfling, I shall. Now open the bag which hangs from my saddle. It contains ten Eldunarí, you cannot utilise them but only to inform them that they have been freed. Galbatorix has bind them to serve him and no one else, only from the death of the Egg-breaker can they be liberated. Beware of their mental stability, for their mind had been twisted by Galbatorix._

Eragon did as Thorn instructed, he located the bag and found ten Eldunarí placed within it.

"_You have my gratitude O'great dragon, it was a pleasure speaking with you, and I will inform those Eldunarí. Now we must aid the Varden in repelling the enemy troops, follow Saphira's lead if you have no objections." _

"_The pleasure was all mine, nest mate of my rider, and I shall follow, but before I do, I want to bring my rider's body to somewhere safe."_

"_Your wish shall be granted, we shall bring him back to the Varden, and I will have two of my guards to protect his body from harm." _Eragon reassured Thorn.

"_Thank you, and you have a beautiful dragon Halfling." _Thorn left Eragon's mind after he had finished.

Eragon rolled his eyes at Thorn's remark, and he turned to Arya and Saphira who had settled down next to him during their metal conversation.

"Thorn shall fight alongside us; he is no longer bound by the oath. And we have gained ten Eldunarí." Eragon informed them.

"And what of you Eragon? How are your injuries?" Asked Arya, only showing the slightest of concern was visible through her emerald orbs.

Eragon studied Arya's beautiful face, "I am well, and my injuries seemed to have been healed by Brisingr."

"I… I am glad." Arya paused. "You have forged a special sword Eragon. Its abilities may be of use in your battle against Galbatorix."

Eragon wondered about Arya's stutter, but then he discarded it as nothing. "Aye, it may. Come I need to contact Master Glaedr about the Eldunarí." Eragon took Glaedr's Eldunarí from its hiding place and held it in between Arya and him.

"_Ebrithil, I am in need of your wisdom again._" Eragon said mentally to Glaedr.

"_Yes hatchling, I see you have defeated the red rider and freed ten of my brethrens." _Glaedr's deep powerful voice sounded in Eragon's mind.

"_Yes Ebrithil, but I fear my mind cannot with stand the raging turmoil within the Eldunarí, and I fear of offending them, I do not wish them to think me as an enemy." _Said Eragon to his master.

"_I will do what I can to repair their damaged minds, but I dread they may be too far gone." _Glaedr cut off their connection and delve into the raging mind of the Eldunarí.

"Master Glaedr is attempting to repair the minds of those enslaved dragons, in the mean time, we must return to Nasuada and tell her of Thorn's deflection." Eragon informed Saphira and Arya, but Saphira's mental voice cut across their minds.

"_The oath breaker will _pay_ for the crimes he committed against my brethrens. I will _tear_ him to bits."_

"_Saphira!" _Eragon shouted into her mind. "_He will pay, in time. But do not let your pride overwhelm you again, for it may be our downfall in the battle against him." _

"_You have grown wise little one." Complimented Saphira._

However Eragon said. "_One does not grow wise. Wisdom is only gain through experience, age means nothing." _

"_You have indeed gain wisdom little one." _Saphira said again.

"_Saphira is right, you have gained wisdom." _Eragon was surprised at Arya's remark, for she does not compliment him in the norm.

Eragon nodded his head towards Arya in a sharp bird like motion and continued to transfer the Eldunarí to his own saddle bag. He leaped up to Saphira's saddle as soon as he finished and extended a hand towards Arya who is still on the ground. Arya grabbed his hand without hesitation as Eragon hauled her behind him on the saddle behind him. Saphira bolted towards the sky, Thorn followed suit with Murtagh's body in his claws. The battlefield became visible as they left the dense forest of Treavam abr Baen, and it was not in the favour of the Varden. The enemy soldiers had almost surrounded the Varden, forming the shape of a horse shoe. The Varden was pushed back toward the command section where Nasuada resides. Now, the body of the dead was starting to pile, craters of flesh and bones scattered across the battlefield, those unfortunate souls were crush beneath the rocks from the catapults. Torches had been lit now that it is night, and in some part, fire was starting to spread from lost torches. Arya was indeed correct; this battle was much more challenging to the Varden than the last. Eragon silently hoped that the dwarves will arrive in time, for if not the Varden may perish. However Eragon was still concerned about the threat from the Orcs, he knew they were real, and they were coming, but there still has been no sign of them yet. Eragon's keen sense of hearing allowed him to catch some of the gossip amongst his brothers in arms.

"What is the blue rider doing? Flying with the enemy." A voice said.

"Has our rider betrayed us?" Another one asked

"He would never; I heard that his family was slaughtered by the empire." A soldier replied.

"HEY, HEY YOU! Stop gawking at the dragons, pay attention to the battle around you!" and a captain screamed.

Eragon pay them no mind, for he would never betray the Varden.

Nasuada's commanding area was coming into view, and he spotted Blödhgarm and his company of elves running below them. As they approached Eragon saw Nasuada's guards brandished their weapon ready to defend their leader if he had been forced the change sides. Saphira angled down and prepared to land with Thorn following closely on her tail. Both dragons landed with an almighty _Thud. _Eragon jump from Saphira's back and performed a front roll as he landed. Nasuada marched towards Eragon at a rapid pace, her guard following close behind, weapons still drawn.

"Eragon, would you care to explain why have to brought the red dragon to our commanding base?" Nasuada asked with a look of exasperation.

"Aye my lady. I have defeated Murtagh, and slain him in combat. Thorn has deflected to our side since his oath no longer binds him, and I have come here to understand what the situation the Varden is currently in. Also inform the soldiers do not engage Thorn." Both relief and pain flooded Nasuada's features, relieved that Eragon was safe and still on their side of the war, pain at the lost of an old friend.

However one of the ignorant commanders shouted out. "Yes, let us severe the head of the red rider and hang it upon our banners for our soldiers to see!"

Thorn let out a growl and bared his fangs at hearing those words, Eragon signalled Thorn to stay calm. Thorn complied. "_No one_ is to touch the red rider's body, am _I_ understood?" Eragon commanded, as a look of disgust came over his face at the suggestion of the commander. "Unless you want a raging dragon on your tail, then I suggest all of you to leave the red rider's body alone. For I will personally hunt you down… After all he _is _my brother." Eragon added the last part quietly, none heard apart from Arya who stood behind him. Arya placed a gentle hand on the small of his back, which instantly calmed him. The commanders cowered behind the guards at the threat. No one argued against him. Eragon thought they were no different than the council of elders.

As if on cue, Blödhgarm entered the command base with his company of elves. Eragon counted mentally at their numbers, relieved at finding no one missing. The elves were covered in blood, grime, and sweat. Of course the blood did not belong to them but to their enemies. They quickly closed the space to Eragon.

"Shadeslayer! What has happened? When we saw you flying alongside the red dragon, we thought that you had been defeated and was force to fight for the King. But then we saw the lifeless body of the red rider in the dragon's claws, we knew you had been victorious." Blödhgarm inquired.

"Yes my friend, I emerged victorious, Thorn shall fight alongside Saphira and I, and his binds had been broken upon Murtagh's death. Inform the elves to not engage Thorn, and have two of your men to guard Murtagh's body; after all he was a rider."

"As you wish Shadeslayer." Blödhgarm mentioned for two elves and then face Eragon again. He twisted his fingers over his sternum in a sign of respect.

Eragon followed the motion, but then he griped Blödhgarm's forearm and told him. "Thank you. For saving us in the time of desperation, for without that blast of magic, I would be in the forest of Treavam abr Baen as a pile of flesh and bones."

Blödhgarm looked at Eragon in confusion. "That blast of magic was not my doing Shadeslayer; we thought it had been you who performed such magical prowess."

Eragon looked towards Arya. She was clueless just as he was. "It appears to me this is an investigation for another time, we must aid our soldiers, if we delay any longer I feel they will be defeated."

"Yes Shadeslayer, I am also curious as to who had such magical power. But you are right, it is for another time. We are at your service Shadeslayer." Blödhgarm replied.

"Join your brethrens, I will face the king." Eragon ordered, but he knew Blödhgarm will protest so he quickly added. "You cannot follow me into Uru'baen; Saphira cannot carry twelve, even with Thorn's help. If we wait for our soldiers to breech the gate, then too many lives would be lost. This is my fight, my destiny."

Blödhgarm stared into Eragon's chocolate brown orbs long and hard, at last, he crossed his right arm over his chest and bowed deep. "It truly has been an honour, my friend."

"Likewise." Blödhgarm and his elves dashed back into the raging battle as soon as Eragon finished.

Eragon turned his attention back to Nasuada, who has been waiting rather inpatient. "Apologies milady, how fares the Varden?"

"There is not much I can tell you apart from that we are losing men, and we are being pushed back. We _need_ the Dwarves." Replied Nasuada.

A sudden horn sounded to the southern side of the battle field.

"Another trap?" one of the commander asked, fear seeped from his voice.

Eragon rolled his eyes at their ignorance. "Nay, that horn is Dwarven. King Orik has come to our aid."

The dwarves are here.

**Hello my dear readers once again, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, no action but no less important. Leave me a review of your opinion on my writing style and skills. The next chapter will no doubt take me longer to write, as I figure out how Eragon's battle with the False King will go. So stay tuned. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time.**

**~Six**


	13. Chapter 12- Dwarves and Faith

**Chapter 12: Dwarves and Faith**

**Hello my readers, here is the next chapter. Apologies for all the romance lovers out there, I realised so far there had been major action. The romance will soon start after the king is dead. So bare with me for a couple of more chapter.**

The Dwarven horn sounded again, followed by the rhythmic beats of the war drums. A chorus of cheers echoed through battlefield as the Varden spotted the short stout Dwarven army charging towards the enemy.

King Orik led the charging. Garbed in heavy chainmail, bearing the crest of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, wearing the Dwarven Crown of gold upon his head, decorated richly with rubies and diamonds, and wielding the ancient Dwarven hammer of kings, Volund. King Orik sprinted, as fast as his short legs would carry him, while shouting orders to his royal guards. The empire scrambled to form ranks as they were about to get trapped between two armies. Furious war-cries sprang forth from the charging dwarves, as they clashed with unprepared empire soldiers. The Dwarves slaughtered the enemy forces with merciless brutality. Their war hammers crushed bones, their battleaxes hacked at the enemy's feet and stomach, and where weapons failed the dwarves used their heavy muscular arms to crush the enemy.

The empire recovered quickly, as they retaliated, dividing their forces, the empire fought with both the Varden and the dwarves. With the new reinforcements, the Varden fought with renewed vigour, the loss of ground had ceased, and the Varden soldiers fought, determined to meet halfway with the dwarves on the opposite end of the battle.

"Milady, I shall greet King Orik, but the next time I report back here will be after the death of the Dark King." Eragon bowed in courtesy and began to turn back to Saphira. A soft hand grasped his wrist, successfully stopping his turn. Eragon look one again at the young, leader of the Varden. He studied the worn-out face of Nasuada; leadership had indeed taken a toll on her. The once young and attractive features of the Varden leader had aged years. Eragon glanced at the hand gripping his wrist; the slim dark skinned arm was marred by scars from the trial of the long knives. The other commanders look between the rider and their leader in bewilderment.

"Milady is there anything else you request?" Eragon asked puzzled.

"Eragon, you are my friend." Nasuada paused. "Return to me alive." Her dark brown eyes were filled with concern for the young rider.

Eragon could feel Arya's stare burning hole at the back of his head, but he did not understand her sudden change in attitude. "I do not plan to live, if I fail my task."

Eragon pried his arm out of Nasuada's grip as he returned to Saphira's side with a feline swiftness. Eragon brushed pass Arya, her piercing gaze following him as he moved.

Eragon struggled to understand the recent peculiar behaviours of Arya, he made a note to himself, but deciding now is not the time to reflect upon this acts. It is time to face the king.

Eragon hauled himself to Saphira's saddle by the straps hanging of the side, and he looked down at Arya, who was still standing in the same spot, seem to be lost in thought.

"Arya! Are you coming?" Eragon asked her, knowing she will not stand to be left behind. Arya broke out of her reverie with a jolt, but quickly return to her previous self as she wordlessly made her way to Saphira's side and grabbed Eragon's hand which he had offered her. With a powerful flap of Saphira's leathery wings, they returned once again to the skies. Thorn soon followed after he was satisfied with the elves that guarded his fallen rider.

Eragon noted that the empire had split their forces to counter the dwarves, from his month of studying under Oromis; Eragon knew the empire had made a mistake. With their forces split, the empire had quickened their inevitable defeat.

"_Thorn, assist the Varden's main body while I speak with the Dwarf King. If he sees you flying side by side with Saphira, he will be outraged. We shall meet by the gates._" Eragon told Thorn who acknowledged his reasoning and parted ways with Saphira.

Saphira circled the skies above the Dwarven army. Eragon spread his mind to search for the Dwarven king; Eragon located his presence at the tip of the Dwarven army. Orik and his royal guards have opened a bloody path in the empire's rank, they felled men left and right soon many of the soldiers were hesitant to attack them, only the bravest of them all dared to challenge. Saphira dropped from the skies with an earth shaking _Thud, _crushing the enemy soldiers under her massive weight. She swung her powerful tail, sending scores of soldiers flying hundreds of feet away. She unleashed torrents of blue inferno into the enemy ranks, cooking the soldiers alive within their armour; soon the scent of burnt flesh filled the air. Eragon and Arya dismounted Saphira, with the Dwarven guards gaping at Saphira's grand entrance. Orik stepped forth to greet Eragon.

"Welcome to Uru'baen, your majesty. Welcome to the City of Sorrow." Eragon bowed deep.

"Greetings King Orik." Arya added.

"Aye indeed it was a welcome." Orik mentioned about Saphira's entrance. "But please, forget the formalities; we are all friends are we not?"

"That we are my friend." Eragon continued, "Lady Nasuada would like to send her gratitude, for if you arrived any later, our men would have lost the resolve to fight."

"Of course, we are allies after all." Orik replied. "Where are Murtagh and his cursed beast of burden? I _will_ have my revenge for the death of the old king." He spat out Murtagh's name as if it was a disease.

"Worry not brother, for Murtagh had been slain by my blade, and-" Eragon could not finish his sentence before Orik embraced him in a crushing bear hug.

"Oh Helzvog bless us all! Eragon the dwarves are in your debt." Orik cheered; around them the Dwarven guards struck their weapons in the earth as they cheered along with Orik. Orik was still crushing Eragon with his brutal strength, Eragon tried to voice his thought but he found he was unable to choke out a single word.

"_Saphira, help me!" _Eragon call out to his partner-of-mind in desperation.

Suddenly a pair of legs crushed into Orik and Eragon, successfully separating the two. But in the process, the pair of legs drenched the two _brothers _in blood, for it belonged to an empire soldier who had be split in half by Saphira's razor shape teeth. The small intestines of the poor man was hanging off at the waist, undigested food escape the small intestines, followed by some liquid which smelled suspiciously like mead.

"Saphira!" both Orik and Eragon shouted, but she just released two columns of smoke from her nostrils. Eragon and Orik looked at one another as they shook their heads. Arya watch in disgust at the man's disposed organs.

"What of Thorn Eragon? Has Saphira also slain the beast?" Orik asked.

Eragon cringed at the word _beast; _he also felt Saphira's distaste. "No brother, Thorn has joined our cause, for he will be a valuable ally against the Dark King."

Orik grunted. "I understand." But his cheery mood instantly returned. "There will be a celebration, after the Dark Kings is slain, we will also celebrate the death of Murtagh."

Eragon tried to keep his expression impassive, Murtagh was his brother, and a friend once upon a time. He did not want to celebrate the passing of an old friend, a friend whom he failed to protect.

"_If _the Dark king is slain." Eragon said as his face turned sour.

"No Eragon, _when _he is slain. I have faith in you." Eragon was startled when Arya suddenly cut in.

"I too have faith." Orik added.

Eragon looked at his two friends, steel determination wrapped around his heart. "Then I will also have faith." Eragon nodded to Orik and he made his way to Saphira, who was guarding their little circle in the raging battle around them.

They once again returned to the air, and Saphira flew them to the front gate where they will meet with Thorn. Thorn who had previously been raining fiery hell upon the empire's soldiers halted as he spotted Saphira flying towards the gate. He unleashed one last torrent of flame and made his way to the gate.

The soldiers guarding the walls fired arrows at them in a futile attempts to knock them out of the skies. The arrows were stopped by Saphira's wards, and Thorn who had lost his wards when Murtagh had died, relied on his damaged steel armour, and his rock hard scales.

"_Thorn, do you know how will we reach Galbatorix?" _Eragon asked Thorn, ignoring the arrows which were being fired at them.

"_Of course, Galbatorix never leave that throne room of his, he eat, work, sleep and bath in that place. Follow me." _Thorn answered as he began to fly toward the centre of the city.

Saphira followed as they made their way to the looming citadel, it was almost like the rocks of Helgrind, but the features were obvious. The walls on around the keep was at least 5 feet wide, enough to accommodate two soldiers, the walls reach over twenty feet tall, and a massive wooden gate sealed the insides from the prying eyes of the citizens. The courtyard was massive, but the emptiness of it made it look even bigger. No windows were built in the keep, only small square openings designed for archers. Ridged square towers, loomed far above the wall, almost like a miniature mountain. The blacken stone walls created a sense of evilness, of course Eragon knew this was the citadel of the Black King, dark magic was probably used to built this place. Though the keep looked ordinary, the magical enhancements would allow it to stand for centuries. Another huge wooden door closed the keep from the courtyard; Eragon thought the light brown of the wood looked out of place in the whole black stones. The only thing left untouched by Galbatorix were the six emerald towers. It stood together with the onyx square towers; the only piece remained from its former splendour. Two of which were broken, from the previous siege of Ilirea, massive holes were visible, created by the catapults and dragons. Claw prints and black marks decorated the surface of the emerald towers, a sign that a fight between the dragons had taken place here.

Around the citadel stood tall spiral-like buildings made of glass and stone, left from the elven habitants a hundred years ago. Most of the other elven building had been rebuilt by human architects; its graceful features were marred by human alteration. Still, the looming black citadel was easily distinguished from the other buildings in the former Ilirea.

Saphira and Thorn landed in the empty courtyard, Eragon and Arya jumped from Saphira's back onto the ground below. They approached the wooden door with caution, alert for any traps. Nothing happened when they reached the wooden door, Eragon check for wards, mading sure there was none, he pressed against the wood with his elven strength. The massive door opened slowly, with a loud _creak_. They were greeted by complete blackness; it was as if light could not penetrate that unnatural black. Steeling his resolve, Eragon took a step towards the dark, Arya Saphira and Thorn watch as his body vanished into the dark.

The last thought and the only thought on Eragon's mind was _Faith. _

**I know I said before that this chapter will be the start of Eragon's battle with the king, but it stretched a bit too long and I did not want to have a chapter of 5,000 words, so I stopped here. Well I hope you readers will enjoy this chapter, though still nothing major happened, but it sure took a long time. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review. And I'll see you guys next time.**

**The next chapter will probably take the rest of the week to write, so till then.**

**~Six**


	14. Chapter 13- Castle Galbatorix

**Chapter 13: Castle Galbatorix**

**Midnight19: I am glad that you enjoy my story, but what do you mean by my spelling? Is it the spelling mistakes? If you define your meaning I may be able to answer any questions you have.**

Eragon entered the citadel; darkness was the only thing he could see. He saw not even any faint outlines of furniture or other materials that may be contained in the room. Eragon felt the presence of his companions behind him, also entering the dark with him. A loud _Bang _caused Eragon startle in shock and drew his sword. Eragon waited for any signs of the unknown noise but there was none. Suddenly torches lit, the previous darkness was quenched from the now massive room they stood in.

Eragon was amazed by the sheer magnificence of the room. The tall ceilings towered high over the two dragons, it was probably even taller than Glaedr if he was here. The room stretched about a hundred feet on both sides, the hard marble floor was covered by strips of red carpet, and next to each carpet there were many long rectangular tables made of expensive mahogany, each table accompanied by benches for people to sit upon. Huge clearings lay between the tables in an orderly fashion; Eragon guessed those were made for dragons to rest. At the centre of the room, a large wooden stage was set up, and various theatrical equipments littered the stage. Above them four chandeliers divided the rooms into sections, with one massive chandelier at the centre above the drama stage. The frames of the chandeliers were made out of gold and silver, with jewels of various kinds forged into the frame. Beautiful crystals hung from the chandeliers, reflecting candle light all over the rooms.

Painting of glorious dragons and their rider decorated the walls, dragons of different colour, sapphire, ruby, amethyst, topaz, emerald, and onyx, and at the end of the room upon the wall, hung two massive paintings. The first painting was of a boy of elfish traits, he stood in a forest, beneath the night skies, and within his palm he holds a beautiful white dragon egg. The other painting was of a male elf, he stood upon a watch tower of what appears to be a magnificent castle looking towards the sky at an unknown object, at his waist hung a rider sword, behind him, and perched on the watch tower was a huge, fierce white dragon. Below the two painting was a staircase leading to a throne, before that throne lays a table. However, the throne did not take on the splendour of the rest of the room. It was just a simple over size chair. Two massive opening was situated below the paintings, where they led was unknown at this moment.

"_This was where the riders of old feasted if they decided to come to Ilirea. The paintings on the walls are of riders whom were well known, though the most famous are the two at the end of the room. The first painting is of the first Eragon, he was the one who illustrated the details of his discovery of Bid'Daum which allowed the painter to paint this image. The second painting is of the last lead rider, Vrael. That painting was not here originally, it was added by Galbatorix after he came to power." _Thorn informed them of the purpose of the room. "_That throne below the paintings is for the lead rider, though not as luxurious as one would think, it was requested to build like this by Eragon the first." _

"Where is the throne room of the king?" Eragon asked aloud.

"_The two openings will lead us there."_ Thorn answered.

"Come, let us face the king." Eragon finished as he began to run towards the end of the room.

Arya followed suit, along with the dragons stampeding behind her. They reach the end of the room in a few moments. Something halted Eragon in his steps as he passed the painting of Eragon the first. He felt a strange connection to the elf boy. Upon closer inspection, Eragon discovered that the first Eragon was about the same age as he when he found the abandoned egg of Bid'Daum; he was perhaps even younger than Eragon when he first found Saphira's egg. The Eragon in the painting had starlight coloured hair, with piercing golden pupil. The golden pupil suddenly turned to the colour of brown. Eragon blinked in surprise and looked at the eyes again, but only to find it was back to gold. Eragon discard it as a simple trick of the mind and carried on walking to the huge hall behind the opening.

Instead of more lavish decorations like Eragon had expected to see, the hall was just empty. But that emptiness created an eerie atmosphere in the air. Eragon began walking down the hall with careful steps, alert for any traps Galbatorix may have placed. Arya, Saphira, and Thorn follow behind Eragon. Eragon was greatly confused when he reaches the end of the hall without any interruptions.

"Does Galbatorix not hold me as a threat? No traps, no guards, nothing to stop me from getting to him?" Eragon asked his companions.

"It matters not Eragon, at the end of this day, you will slay him." Arya's encouragement heartened Eragon, and it calmed his wildly beating heart. Eragon stared into Arya's emerald orbs long and hard, tearing his eyes away from her beautiful features, Eragon pressed against the huge door separating the throne room and the hall. The door suddenly swung open as they hit the walls with a _bang_.

"Welcome, Eragon Shadeslayer, Arya Dröttningu, Saphira, and Thorn. Please enter." A deep, rich voice reached Eragon's ears, the voice vibrated with hidden power along with a sense of great evil.

They obeyed as the four stepped into the room, as soon as all of them were inside, the doors slammed shut. Eragon was unfazed by this, Arya and he stood side by side with Saphira and Thorn towering behind them. They continued to walk towards the throne, their eyes exploring the features of the room around them.

The King, Galbatorix sat upon his mighty throne of gold. The armrest of the throne was carved into two dragon claws, with the dragon's body as the backrest, and the miniature dragon head overlooking the throne. Two large rubies filled the eyes of the dragon.

"Welcome to my throne room." Galbatorix said again as he rose to his feet and spread his arms wide. He was a man in his fourth decade, with tanned skin, and pitch black hair, and pure black eyes. He had a thick brow and bladelike nose, wide and thin mouth, close-cropped beard and moustache. He wore a thick black cape, with black gloves and boots, what was hidden beneath the cape was not visible. Upon closer examination, the material which the cape was fashioned with looks very similar to Saphira's leathery wings. _Dragon hide, _this realisation disgusted Eragon.

"I see you hold great interest in my cape, yes your suspicions are correct, the cape and gloves are fashioned from the wings of Belgabad."

Recognition flashed in Eragon's eyes, and he felt Saphira's distaste through there link. Belgabad was the oldest and the largest dragon during the Fall. Glaedr had called him "the greatest of us all". He was slain in the battle at Doru Araeba. Through Glaedr, Eragon and Saphira found out that he was a distant ancestor of Saphira.

The throne room was just at richly decorated at the banquet hall, if not more so. Like the banquet hall, paintings hung upon the walls, but instead of glorious dragons and riders, these paintings consisted of the thirteen forsworn and their nameless dragon. Like the first room, two massive painting hung above the throne. But what confused Eragon was another painting of Vrael, hung side by side to a painting of Galbatorix. There was also a third much smaller painting below the two massive paintings. Upon further inspection, Eragon found that painting was one of Brom and his dragon Saphira. Eragon was dumbfounded at that discovery.

"Ahh, I sense great confusion seep from your mind. Yes I have the painting of Brom and Vrael next to mine. Do you want to know why, boy?" Galbatorix's rich powerful voice sounded again.

Without waiting for Eragon's reply, Galbatorix continued. "Vrael… he was the only formidable opponent I faced during the fall of the riders. He was able to defeat me in battle, but he fell prey to mercy, he hesitated to deliver the final blow, hence allowing me to wound him." Galbatorix paused. "Upon the castle of Edoc'sil, I offered him the chance of joining me, when he refused I had no other choice but to slay him." Galbatorix paused again. "And Brom… Your sire… Yes he was young, very young, yet he managed to slay many of my forsworns without his dragon, he was similar to me, if he had joined me, he would have a power that rivals mine. But he was killed protecting you, it was a shame. I tortured the Rar'zac for days when they told me that Brom was dead. They were both men of great abilities, but it was a shame when they chose to fight against me."

"My father was _nothing _like you." Eragon said, his voice never wavered.

"Yes, nothing like me." Galbatorix paused. "Now, I will offer the same opportunity I would have offered your father, will you join me?

Without the slightest hesitation, Eragon replied. "_Never._"

"Just as I expected, tell me Eragon what will make you join my side? Money, Power, Women?" Galbatorix asked.

At the last word, Eragon winced slightly; thinking about the only women he loves who will not have him. Of course, this notion did not go unnoticed by Galbatorix.

A wicked grin appeared on Galbatorix's face. "Ahh, so it is women."

Eragon felt Arya stiffen next to him, no doubt realising his yearning after her, even at this moment.

"Tell me Eragon, who is this lucky lass?" Galbatorix asked.

Eragon quickly glanced at Arya beside him as he answered. "I will tell you nothing."

"No matter, I already know, and it is the reason why she is here with you now. Come elf." Galbatorix said followed by a mutter under his breath.

Arya yelped in surprise as she was suddenly pulled towards Galbatorix. "Letta!" Eragon screamed, but his magic seemed to have no effects on the spell, Arya did not even slow as she sped towards Galbatorix. Arya stopped by the foot of the throne, from the scowl on her face, Eragon could tell she had been frozen.

"You magic will have no effect in this room boy, only I can perform magic here." Galbatorix sneered. "Now, if you join me, I will have her swear herself to you, both in body and mind."

Arya looked at Eragon, desperation clearly shown in her emerald orbs; it seems that she is unable to speak.

"Tempting, but I will not have her forced to love me." Eragon answered.

"So it is true love you want. I can alter her thoughts; I can fill her mind with the thoughts of you, and only you." Galbatorix offered again.

Eragon was disgusted by Galbatorix's thought. "That is forcing. Even if you make her love me I will never join you."

Galbatorix sighed. "Very well, but you made a grave mistake boy, and now you will pay for the consequences. I will break the bond that holds you and your beloved dragon, I will kill you after, but before you die, you will watch me have fun with your little elf."

Eragon snarled, he will not allow that.

"Shruikan!" Galbatorix bellowed. Suddenly the massive black dragon shimmered into existence beside the throne. The dragon was massive; it was even larger than Glaedr. Its scale was as dark as night, his spikes was thicker than tree trunks, pale blue iris darted to Eragon, Saphira then Thorn. Eragon was sure when Shruikan stood; he would be even taller than the ceiling.

"You will _die." _Shruikan realised a gigantic torrent of flames towards Eragon after Galbatorix's threat. The black flame engulfed Eragon, giving no time or room for him to jump out of the way.

Saphira's panicked roar filled the throne room. Arya stopped struggling from her bind, and her eyes widen as she watched in hopelessness at the figure of Eragon as he disappeared in the intense black inferno.

**Well thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review because it really heartens me when I read about my reader's opinions on the chapters. Thank you again and I'll see you next time.**

**~Six**


	15. Chapter 14- I Rise, You Fall

**Chapter 14: I Rise, You Fall**

**Hello readers upon thinking about this for many hours, I have decided this fanfiction will be change to the rating "Mature", this will happen in the next few chapters, so when you look for this fanfiction again, it will be under "M". **

**P.S: there will be a mature scene later in the story. :P we all just love lemons don't we?**

**Reply to the review I wasn't able to do via PM.**

**Totot- Apologies for the slow pace, I just don't want to rush this story like some other fanfiction I've read. Just bare with me for the next few chapters after the battle parts are done.**

**Midnight 19- I am still happy to answer any of your questions.**

Eragon did not have the privilege to dodge from the path of the intense black flame. Instead, he was engulfed by it. What confused Eragon was that he did not feel any pain, or discomfort. He just felt a pleasant tickling sensation along his body. Once again Brisingr seem to thrum with energy, beckoning to be unleashed. Eragon pulled Brisingr from its scabbard; the blade was glowing with blinding azure light. Eragon watched as Brisingr began to absorb the black flame of Shruikan.

Saphira, Thorn and Arya watched with wide eye at Brisingr, unbelievable display of power by Eragon's sword.

"Impressive. Perhaps I shall make that sword as my own after I crush you." Galbatorix sneered, not in the least worrying about the power of Brisingr.

"It is I who will slay you, _your highness_."Eragon made sure to put as much sarcasm in "your highness" as possible.

"We will see. SHRUIKAN!" Galbatorix shouted again as his titanic size beast-of-burden stormed at Saphira and Thorn. "Eragon, I will give you the chance to cross blade with me. I will not utilise magic nor will I attempt to gain access to your mind. I will break your mind after I defeat you, and when you are insane, I will give you a slow and painful death. You precious dragon will watch you die, after I shall bond her with my most loyal servant, Barst." Galbatorix said his voice leaked of arrogance.

Behind him, Saphira and Thorn had already engaged Shruikan in a battle to the death. Shruikan's humongous size gave him a huge advantage, but his size also gave him a disadvantage as he cannot fully stand in the low ceiling throne room. Saphira and Thorn can only dodge the massive dragon's strikes, for if they get hit, the damage would be great.

"Come forth Eragon, and meet your fate." Galbatorix taunted again.

Eragon ignored the taunt and stepped forward calmly, he was only about ten feet from Galbatorix when the king muttered something under his breath.

"Now we cannot be interrupted by the dragons, nor can we interrupt them." Galbatorix said with a grin. Eragon presumed Galbatorix had placed an invisible force field around the area where Arya, him and the king stood.

Eragon locked eyes with Arya; he saw frustration, hopefulness, and few other emotions he cannot decipher. No doubt frustrated at being frozen in place for the second time that day, and watching with hope. A hope that Galbatorix will finally be defeated for the first time in a hundred years. Eragon tore his eyes away from Arya's perfect features and glued his attention on to Galbatorix. Galbatorix unhooked his cape and took off his gloves; he laid them in a neat pile behind him. What Galbatorix wore beneath the cape once again disgusted Eragon, pure white dragon scales layered on top of hardened leather, but Eragon was sure that leather was made from the skin of the dragons.

"_Dragon _scales, the hardest material for armour, and _dragon _hide, the hardest form of leather. Both the hide and scale are from the body of Umaroth, Vrael's Dragon." Galbatorix said with a wicked grin plastered upon his face. "Let us see how well Oromis taught you." Galbatorix drew Islingr or Vrangr, Vrael's old sword from his hip, and rushed at Eragon. Eragon was only saved by pure instinct as he barely dodged the downward slash from Galbatorix. Galbatorix was even faster than Murtagh. The king attacked again, performing a diagonal slash from Eragon's chest to hip. Eragon just managed in time to bring Brisingr up to deflect the blow. Sparks flew as Vrangr glanced off the edge of Brisingr, Eragon's arms vibrated from the sheer power of that blow. Eragon knew Galbatorix had immense power due to the many Eldunarí, but it still surprised Eragon. Eragon found him on the defensive as he blocked and dodge blow after blow from Galbatorix, Eragon had no chance to retaliated, Galbatorix was just too fast. One particular well placed downward slash from Galbatorix caused Eragon to stumble hastily as he leaped to the left, losing him balance and giving Galbatorix a chance to deliver a side kick which knocked Eragon a few feet back. Eragon gasped from the power of that kick, and he felt blood trickle down the corner of him lips. Eragon wiped his mouth with his leather clad palm, and straighten again. From the corner of his eyes, Eragon caught a glimpse of the dragon's battle. Saphira had managed to get on the back of Shruikan, and sank her teeth into his neck while Thorn attacked his over sized limbs. Shruikan shook side to side, trying to get Saphira off him back, but Saphira dug her claws into his back, holding her ground steadily. _At least they are faring better than me. _Eragon thought.

"I am disappointed; I thought Oromis would have taught you better." Galbatorix mocked, followed by a tisk-tisk sound.

A low growl escape from the back of Eragon's throat, Galbatorix laughed, the deep unpleasant sound hurt Eragon's sensitive ears. "Come at me _boy._" Galbatorix sneered.

Eragon obligated and he charged at the king with lightning fast speed, the adrenaline rushed through his veins. Brisingr was a mere blue blur as the sword made its way towards Galbatorix's neck. However it never found its mark, a white blade blocked its path. Eragon grunted and continued to drag Brisingr against Vrangr, and spun in a circle to bring Brisingr around to hit Galbatorix's waist. Galbatorix in turn evaded the strike by twirling the opposite way from Eragon and brought the hilt of Vrangr to hit Eragon in the small of his back. Eragon stumble forward but quickly spun around to face Galbatorix again.

Galbatorix held Vrangr vertically in front of his chest, covered with Dragon Scales. A mocking smile glued on to his face. Eragon's eyes narrowed _I am better; I know I am better than this._ A sudden memory flashed to the front of Eragon's mind.

"_It is called the Way of the Knowing." Glaedr paused. "You must understand your opponent's fighting style, observe his body language, and use all you know about that enemy against him." _

That was after Glaedr awoken from his grief, he had enhanced Eragon's ability in swordsmanship, which had allow him to finally defeat Arya.

Galbatorix's rich, deep voice broke him out of that flash back. "Then I shall make the move this time."

Galbatorix close the distance that separate him and Eragon, he lashed out with eye blinding speed, his pearl white blade cut through the air towards Eragon. Eragon ducked as the cutting edge swished inches above his head. Eragon slashed horizontally at the king's waist, but Brisingr only cut across the empty space as Galbatorix jumped back. Eragon resumed a defensive position, waiting for the king to strike again. Galbatorix did not disappoint him as he charged once more at Eragon. Eragon observed Galbatorix's movements in the short time he had, trying to find any flaw or clue as to where he would strike. But he found none. The flash of white came at Eragon in a downward arc; Eragon struggled to bring his sword up to meet the evil blade. Barely managing to block that lethal blow, the tip of the white sword scraped against Eragon's helmet, creating a large scratch from the slit of vision right to the bottom of the metal plate. Sparks flew as steel met steel; the yellow glow bounced off Eragon's armour and vanished as the flare died. Eragon wrestled with the inhuman strength of Galbatorix, his arms strained from the pressure they were under, but Galbatorix did not even appear to be putting much effort. The tip of Vrangr had begun to pierce the tough steel; the sword sank slowly into the chest plate. Eragon pushed harder against the massive strength of the dark king, an abrupt sharp pain sharp pain in Eragon's left ankle for him to buckle. Eragon fell to one knee as he felt the tip of Vrangr dug into his flesh. Eragon heard Saphira's roar of agony, but he was forced to ignore it, if his attention stray for one moment, he would be dead. Galbatorix loomed over Eragon, a crazed smile spread on his thin lips. Eragon was forced to abandon Brisingr and resort to use his hands to hold the king's ghostly white sword at bay. His strength wanes as more of the white steel sink into his flesh. It was as if the blade sapped his strength.

"You feel that do you not? You strength diminishing. Like yours this is no ordinary blade, I have used a magic that the riders of old fear so much, the magic of Shades. This blade had been enchanted, as soon as it pierces your flesh, your energies will be transferred to the one who holds the sword."

Eragon groaned from the loss of energy, he felt his energies being sapped out a steady pace.

"It will sap your energy until you die." Galbatorix said again as he removed one hand from his weapon to grip Eragon's neck. Eragon's eyes widen as he also had to use a hand to stop Galbatorix from crushing his windpipe. _He is too strong, dark magic and the Eldunarí had made him almost god-like. How can one kill a god? _Eragon thought as the hopelessness once plague his heart raised again. _I cannot overpower him. _Eragon thought again.

"Speak _elf, _I want to hear your screams as you watch your precious rider die." Galbatorix commanded. Arya gasped as the bind which disables her ability to speak, were lifted. However, she kept silent while she watched Eragon slowly get speared by Vrangr. Eragon once more locked eyes with Arya, though her face did not show it, she was worried about him; anxiety and despair clouded those beautiful pools of emerald. At that moment, Eragon promised himself to emerge this day alive with the head of the king.

"I feel sorry for you Eragon; it seems your _beloved_ little elf does not care for your safety." Galbatorix laughed in mockery.

"I thought you wanted to break into my mind first, and then kill me." Eragon spat out.

"No, I have changed my mind; I have chosen the quicker way, kill you right here. But your death will still be agonizing." Galbatorix answered nonchalantly. "But I am still disappointed, Brom was your sire, I was expecting the same skill and determination of Brom in you."

Another sharp pain in Eragon's forearm broke what little resistance he was able to put up against Galbatorix's overwhelming strength. Eragon's chocolate brown eye almost bulged out of its socked when Vrangr penetrated skin, tissue, and then bone. The pure white blade surfaced from the other side of his body. The cold, harsh, merciless steel broke one of Eragon's ribs, and pierced his right lung. A hoarse gasp escaped Eragon's lips as he felt the huge energy drain he is experiencing at this moment. Eragon dropped his weight on the sword and Galbatorix's arm which was gripping his throat. Blood trickled down Eragon's mouth, and he felt blood gradually gathering in his lungs.

"_ERAGON!_" finally, the scream of anguish from Arya filled the throne room.

A satisfying grin appeared on Galbatorix's face, and he sighed in pleasure. "That desperate scream is always music to my ears." Galbatorix's eyes darted to the left, a roar of triumph shook the throne room. Galbatorix forced Eragon's head to turn. "Watch Shruikan defeat your pathetic dragon."

The gigantic onyx dragon had Saphira pinned under his massive claw, while Thorn was under the other. Eragon did not particularly worry about Saphira's safety as she was the last female dragon in Alagaesia. It was Thorn's fate which plagued Eragon's mind, he after all, betrayed Galbatorix.

"I think traitors deserve to be punished, no?" Shruikan understood his master's meaning and sank his sword sized fangs into Thorn's neck.

"NO!" Eragon managed to choke out, but it was no use. With an almighty tug, Shruikan wrenched Thorn's neck from his body. A mourning wail sprang from Saphira's maws and she stopped struggling. The mighty black dragon seemed to have pulled out Thorn's whole spine, white bones dangled from Thorn's detached neck, blood flowed like a miniature river, Thorn's jaws were wide open, his bloody tongue hung from his maws, and his blood red eyes were wide open. With a sickening _crunch_, Shruikan closed his jaws completely on Thorn's neck. Thorn's head fell first with a wet _splash _onto the blood soaked marble floor, the rest of his neck then follow his head to the unforgiving stone.

Galbatorix shouted an incomprehensible sentence in the ancient language then a ruby red glow emitted from Thorn's body. An object emerged from where Thorn's neck used to be. _Eldunarí. _Eragon thought. Thorn's Eldunarí flew towards the throne, and then lay down upon the armrest.

"Did you enjoy Thorn's death boy?" Eragon did not answer, fatigue had already spread around his body, unconsciousness is slowly consuming Eragon's mind.

"Perhaps this will make you speak." Galbatorix dropped Eragon and made his way towards the frozen elven princess. Eragon dropped onto his knees once his support was gone; the pure white blade was still in his chest. Galbatorix dragged Arya to Eragon by her lush mid-night hair.

"I will first destroy this beautiful face which you love so much." Galbatorix mocked Eragon as he pulled out a dagger from his boots; he brought the steel up to Arya's face and began slowly cut the flawless skin.

Fury, pure fury clouded Eragon's mind, he will not allow anyone to lay their dirty hands on Arya. The long extinguished fire of determination seems to have ignited once more within his chest. With great effort, Eragon yanked Vrangr out from his chest. Eragon also grabbed Brisingr which was beside him and steadily rose to his feet. Vrangr seems to be glowing in a new brilliance in Eragon's hand, the torch light reflected off the smooth blade. _Brisingr… _that deep powerful voice sprang from Brisingr again, and the blue sword burst into flames, the azure fire swirled around hilt up to the blade. The magical fire submerged Eragon in a blue inferno, and once again, all of Eragon's wounds were healed by this special sword. Eragon restored his strength from Aren's mass pools of energy, while his eyes glued onto Galbatorix, pure malice swirled in those brown orbs.

"Your sword is just full of surprises." Galbatorix remarked with a pleased look, as if he was browsing for clothes. He pushed Arya onto the floor and faced Eragon yet again.

"You should not underestimate your opponent Galbatorix." Not even giving the time for the king to respond. Eragon flung Vrangr at Galbatorix, the white sword was a mere flash in the air and the next second it appears in Galbatorix's hand, inches from his chest. However that was the distraction Eragon needed. The blue flame from Eragon's sword lashed out to Galbatorix, a massive downward arc cut Galbatorix from the top of his head to the groin. Galbatorix's eyes stretched wide as he felt his brains being cooked in his head. Galbatorix's head split open , the two halves fell to either side of his shoulders, the dragon scale armour had protected Galbatorix, if not for the armour, his body would be lying on the floor in two pieces. Galbatorix's brain leaked from his head, no blood was seen as it was burned by Brisingr's intense magical flame.

"I rise, you fall." Eragon's voice echoed in the throne room. An earth shaking _thud _was heard and felt moments after the king lay dead on the hard marble floor. Shruikan's massive body it the ground as it send shockwaves through the black citadel. Eragon rushed to Arya's side, however she had already risen from the ground, the spell no longer binds her.

"Waíse Heill." Eragon whispered, the gash on Arya's beautiful face began to shimmer and reunite the separated skin.

"Thank you." Arya said in an equal quiet voice.

"Galbatorix had underestimated me once more." Eragon said staring into Arya's emerald orbs. "It was his downfall." Arya nodded, staring right back into Eragon's chocolate brown orbs.

_It is done _Eragon thought to him, two years of suffering has finally ended. _I had emerged victorious._

**Thank you for reading, I know some of you may not have expected such outcome, you perhaps had expected a different battle with a dark king, but this was how I had pictured it. Apologies if the quality at the end had slackened, I was very tired as I am staying up late to finish this chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Actually I really would like some constructive criticisms, as I haven't exactly received any so far. Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**~Six**


	16. Chapter 15- Orcs and Elves

**Chapter 15: Orcs and Elves**

**Hello my dear readers, this will be the last chapter of the Easter, my school starts on Tuesday, and hence I will be going back to my boarding school. Now updates will be between 1-3 weeks, depends on how much time I have to write, so hopefully you loyal readers will stand to wait that long. This story will be changed into M in the next update.**

**Reply to the review I was not able to do via PM:**

**Hey- yup he is dead alright, and jealousy it is.**

**Evatross- thank you.**

**Now the old king is dead, I can finally begin on writing the story in the land of the elves. So here we go.**

Eragon and Arya locked their gaze, brown met green. No words needed to be said, they were both glad that they are alive, with the king lies dead by their feet.

"_If both of you do not mind, the imperial forces still fights with the Varden." _Saphira's rich, feminine voice vibrated in both of their minds, they quickly looked away as both of them muttered an apology to Saphira. Saphira had escaped from under the paws of the mighty Shruikan; she is now by the fallen red dragon's side, gently nudging her snout against the dragon's body. Blood still seeps from Thorn's decapitated body; the large crimson puddle had expanded around Thorn.

"Thorn had died for our cause, his sacrifice will be remembered." Eragon's deep, smooth voice sounded in the throne room. "But he is still with us, we now have his Eldunarí. And his body will have a burial fit for a hero along with his rider." Eragon picked up Thorn's Eldunarí from the armrest, and he moved to Galbatorix's side. Eragon took Vrangr from the dead king's grip and hung it upon his waist; he also stripped the king of his dragon scale armour. Eragon brought the armour to Saphira and placed it within her saddle bag, along with Thorn's heart of hearts.

"_Saphira, carry the dead king in your claw. We will show the armies of our victory." _Eragon requested.

"_Of course little one, you need not speak, for I can sense it within your mind." _Saphira replied. Eragon nodded and quickly located any injury she had sustained during the battle. With a few words in the elven tongue, Eragon healed her wounds. They were not many, Shruikan had not dared to deal damage to Saphira. She was needed for the survival of their race.

Eragon returned to Galbatorix's body and hauled the king over his shoulders as he carried the body to Saphira. Eragon looked for Arya, only to find her still frozen in the spot where he left her. He strolled to her side.

"Is there something amiss?" Eragon asked his voice full of concern.

"Nay Eragon, but when the king used the name of names, I caught the word… Eragon I know the name of the Ancient Language." Arya paused, "I tried to use it when the king had speared you with his sword, but I could not mutter the words, now he has passed, I can tell you the name."

Shock was written clearly on Eragon's fair features, he had never even thought about learning the name of all names, "I…" Eragon stuttered, "I do not think I am ready for such power."

"No, Eragon you are ready. You had just slain the dark king, and you are now the lead rider of the old order. If you know the name, then you may be able to prevent a similar event from happening again." Arya argued, but she did not give Eragon the chance to reply, the name of the Ancient Language sprang from her lips. Realisation, hit Eragon like a tonne bricks, the name was something so simple, yet no one will ever think about it.

"Thank you Arya, upon my word as a rider, I will never speak of this to anyone but you." Eragon swore in the ancient language.

"As do I." Arya also swore.

Eragon picked up the dragon cloak, and the glove from where Galbatorix had left them. "Then king may be evil, but he knew how to fashion a cape." Eragon marvelled at the almost weightless cape as he hooked it over himself. The pure black cape hung to the left side of his body, it wrapped around his chest and shoulder, and it flowed down to his mid thigh. The cape was plain, but the craftsmanship was amazing, it would immediately attract the attention of your eyes. He also abandoned his steel gauntlets for the black dragon hide glove. With the new addition, it gave Eragon a certain elegance he did not have before.

"_It does suit you little one, though I am not keen on the fact it was created from the hide of my kins. But you may keep it; after all you did slay the dark king._" Saphira said in their minds.

"Aye, Saphira is not wrong." Arya complemented.

Eragon's cheeks grew warm as he muttered, "Gratitude."

A faint smile graced Arya's beautiful face when she saw the barely visible blush on Eragon's cheeks. Eragon and Arya walked to Saphira's side, Arya leaped onto the saddle while Eragon stored the steel gauntlets in one of the many saddle bags. The armour he wears now will be a souvenir for killing the death king. Even though there is a large scratch on the helmet, and a giant hole in the place where Galbatorix's sword had penetrated, Eragon decides he will keep that armour.

They exited the black citadel and Saphira soared through the air, the battle between the Varden and Empire still rages. But now the imperial forces had been pushed back against the Uru'baen walls. It was not until now that Eragon realised how long the duel with the king had lasted. When they enter the castle it was just the start of night, now the moon has reached its summit, and it has began to make the journey to the other side of the planet. Shouts from below were heard by Eragon, some were from the Varden, and some were from the Empire.

"It is the Shadeslayer, he has returned alive." A Varden soldiers shouted.

"Our king is dead! His cursed body hangs from the claws of the blue dragon." An empire soldier screamed.

"It's the Shadeslayer!" Another Varden soldiers yelled.

"The king is dead! The king is dead!" This line was chanted by many soldiers, both from the Varden and the empire.

Eragon used magic to magnifying his voice, he bellowed from the back of Saphira. "THE OLD KING IS DEAD! HIS TYRANNY HAS FINALLY ENDED. SOLDIERS FROM THE EMPIRE, YOUR OATH NO LONGER BINDS YOU, YOU ARE FREE. AND MY BROTHERS IN ARMS, THE CENTURY LONG WAR HAS COME TO AN END. AT LAST WE WILL HAVE PEACE."

A chorus of cheers sounded in the armies, the soldiers stopped their unwilling battle and embraced their comrades who had still been alive.

"It is done." Arya whispered by Eragon's ear, from the back of the saddle. It send a pleasurable chill down his spine, but Eragon did not dwell on that fact, for his thoughts lingered on the fact that the Orcs have yet to show themselves.

Then as if on cue, war drums sounded again to the east. Instead of the rhythmic beats the Dwarven drums possessed, the beats of those drums were crude and uncanny. The puzzled soldiers looked to the east. Horrified screams were heard from the soldiers' lips, battalions of hideous creatures charged down the hill, headed straight for the terrified and battle-worn armies. The Orcs were short in stature and humanoid. They were in the same height as humans, shorter than elves, but they had some resemblance to the elves. They possessed pointed ear, broad, flat-nosed, sallow-skinned, with wide mouths and slant eyes, long arms, and fangs. The Orcs were filthy, rusty crude plates of metal covered their body. They look like they had never bathed in their life, which Eragon doubt if they did.

A sudden ear-splitting screech made Eragon's blood run cold. He fought the urge to cover his ears as the unpleasant sound attacked his ear drums. However Arya did not fare so well as he, for her natural elvish ears were more sensitive than his. Arya buried her faced in Eragon's back as a moan escaped her lips. Despite the situation they were in, Eragon found that sound extremely arousing, even though it was not a pleasurable moan, but even that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Eragon promised himself, that one day, he will make Arya moan again, and she will moan with pleasure.

"_Eragon! stop these unholy thoughts and concentrate on the matter at hand." _Saphira's scolding voice cut Eragon out of his day dream.

"_Erm… apologies Saphira, but that moan was so erotic." _Eragon apologised to Saphira.

"_Yes you can use that to relive yourself of your so called stress, but you can only do that after the Orcish army have been defeated." _Saphira scolded again.

Eragon sent Saphira a mental nod and he surveyed the skies. There was two of the dragon like creature from Eragon's dream. They were dragon like serpentine creatures, with giant bat like wings; they possessed no scales, but coal black hide. Their head were snake like, devoid of any spikes and horns a dragon possessed, with large prodding yellow fangs. They dashed towards the human army and released screech after screech, causing the men scream in agony as they covered their ears. Many soldiers fled upon the disgusting sight of the Orcs, they fought against one another, and soon the entire human army had entered a state of disarray. Eragon watched, devastated at the turn of event, a moment before, both armies had been cheering for the death of the king, and now they are in total panic.

"_Saphira! Drop me down at the head of our army facing the Orcs. Then take the body of Galbatorix back to the command area, inform Nasuada to let no one touch the body." _Eragon ordered Saphira.

"_No! I will not leave you alone to face the Orcs!" _Saphira disagreed.

"_I will not be alone, I will have Arya, and I see Blödhgarm following our flight below us. You will return and engage those corrupted dragon in aerial combat, I must rally our army." _Eragon stated firmly, not giving in to Saphira's argument.

"_Very well, but be warned, if I see a scratch on you the next time we meet, I shall lick you from head to toe then bind you to my belly and never let go!" _Saphira threatened.

"_Of course." _Eragon chuckled in amusement at the threat.

Saphira angled her flight in a shallow dive as she heading for the Orcish army.

"Arya." Eragon called out to her. "Saphira will drop us down so I can rally our troops, we will meet with Blödhgarm on the ground, and then Saphira will dump Galbatorix's body back at our commanding base, from there she will then engage to corrupted Dragons."

"I have no objections." Arya answered.

Saphira landed with an almighty shake, Eragon and Arya dismounted. They spotted Blödhgarm and his elves running towards then at an inhuman speed. The elves were still covered in blood and grime, but to Eragon's horror, from the original twelve, only eight had come. Eragon knew two were guarding Murtagh's body, but where was the other two?

"Shadeslayer!" the elves greeted as they came to a halt before Eragon and Arya. They initiated the elven greetings, and Eragon returned it. "You have killed the king!" Blödhgarm exclaimed.

"Aye, that I have my friend." Eragon replied. "But now is not the time to celebrate, an army of pure evil seeks to destroy your race, we must rally the soldiers and defend our hard won victory."

"We are at your service Kingkiller." Blödhgarm along with the other elves said.

"Before we do that, please inform me of the location of Laufin and Uthinarë, I noticed they are not among your ranks." Eragon inquired.

Sorrow flashed in the furry elf's topaz orbs, but his expression betrayed nothing. "They fell in battle to protect our queen. One of Galbatorix's loyalist possessed inhuman strength and prowess, he was able to slay scores of men, elf, Urgals, and dwarfs. He seemed to have one goal, and that was to slay our queen." Arya's body turned ridged beside Eragon, but no one but he noticed. "We were able to stop that man from dealing the killing blow to our queen, but it caused the death of those two. We would all have perished if it was not for your cousin; he was the slayer of that brute."

"Does my mother still lives?" Arya asked beside Eragon.

"Yes Dröttningu, though she was wounded gravely, the healer informed us that she will survive."Blödhgarm assured Arya and her body visibly relaxed.

_We are going to kill some elves today._

_Nothing will get in our way._

_On the ground their bodies will lay._

_We are going to kill some elves today._

The chanting of the Orcs was heard not far from them, those vile creatures near. The two corrupted dragons had already begun plucking men from the ground, and the soldiers still flee around the nine elves, and one Halfling. How the Orcs knew of the common tongue, Eragon did not know, but that's not important at this moment.

"You must tell me more once the battle cease, but now we must repel the Orcs." Eragon concluded and draw both Brisingr, and Vrangr.

"SOLDIERS FROM THE EMPIRE AND THE VARDEN, RALLY TO ME! HAVE NO FEAR, WE MUST DEFEND OUR BLOODY VICORY. ONE LAST FIGHT, ONE LAST FIGHT IS ALL WE NEED, AND THEN WE SHALL BE FREE OF THIS BURDEN." Eragon's magnified echoed through different parts of the battlefield. Many of the soldiers around him stopped their running and watched the mighty Shadeslayer. "FOR PEACE! CHARGE!" Eragon cried as he charged in the direction of the Orcs, Arya and the other elves followed closely behind him. Ugly grins appeared on the face of the Orcs at the sight of ten elves, they laughed in mockery as they prepared to slay the ten elves. However, they never received that privilege.

Eragon ducked under a horizontal slash from the first Orc, he left that Orc for his companions to kill as he advanced on the second Orc. Eragon parried a blow using Vrangr or Islingr, now that blade is in his hands, and he used Brisingr to pierce the stomach of his attacker. Thick slimy green blood gushed on to his hands. Eragon deflected another blow using Islingr, and he ripped Brisingr out of the Orc's stomach and slit the throat of his attacker the Orc gurgled as he fell to the ground. Eragon's sensitive ears detected the twang of a bow; he blocked an incoming arrow from an Orcish archer using the flat of Brisingr and he threw Islingr at the archer. The pearl white blade struck the Orc at the centre of his chest. Eragon sprinted to the dead Orc as he used his body as a shield to the arrows being fired at him. He pulled Islingr out of the dead Orc and charged towards the archers. They hastily pulled out rusty old daggers from their belts to defend themselves. But before they could assume a ready position, their heads had already being severed from their body by flashes of blue and white. More Orcs advanced on Eragon; Eragon stabbed an Orc in the gap of the helmet and the breast plate and kicked him toward one of his comrades. They two Orc tumbled to the ground, Eragon plunged both of his swords into the chest of the fallen Orcs to ensure they are dead.

The soldiers watched the undefeatable prowess and bravery of their rider and his band of elves, they watched with both awe and shame. As the new flame of courage ignited in their hearts, they released savage war cries and charged back into the fray. Even though the ranks of men were scattered, but they cared not, the sight of their rider inspired them, they will follow him till death. By this time the elves had cross the battlefield, and they also aided the humans as they fought with the Orcs. The dwarves and the Urgals followed suit as they too clashed with the Orcs. Eragon pulled his swords from the vile flesh of the Orcs as the soldiers swarmed around him. Above them, Saphira had engaged with the vile dragons. Eragon was hearten that the soldiers would follow him, he felt honoured. But he feared that the battle worn soldiers would not stand the brutality of the Orcs. When he had crossed blade with the Orcs, he was taken aback by their strength. It rivalled the Urgals, but it was not as strong as the elves. The humans may not be able to with stand that unnatural power. Eragon continued to dance in between the scattered ranks of the vile creatures, showers of sparks and blood raised into the air, but there were too many Orcs, every time Eragon struck down an Orc, another would take his place. Arya and his guards fought beside him, assisting him in killing the Orcs, thick sickly green blood coated them, Eragon had to use magic to prevent the slimy blood covered the slit of sight. Massive boulders flew back and forth between both armies, craters of blood, flesh and bones scattered on the battleground, and bodies piled on top of the dead from the previous battle.

A dying shriek dragged above Eragon, and an earth cracking crash soon followed. Eragon looked towards the source of the crash, and he found one of the corrupted dragons had fallen from the sky. Its throat had been ripped out, and multiple gashes littered on its belly. The stomach, and intestines of the corrupted dragon was spilling out, and several of its rip bones stuck up from its chest. Eragon was sure it had more injuries beneath its hide, but those were most visible. Saphira roared triumphantly at the remaining corrupt dragon, that dragon in turn released a screech of reprisal at the sight of its kin dead below it. Both machine-of-wars clashed again in the battle of death. Eragon was confident in Saphira's abilities, hence he did not worry. He turned his attention to the intense battle around him. Arya appeared next to him, covered in grime and Orcish blood.

"Eragon! there are too many, we cannot hold them." Arya shouted above the noise of the clanking steel. The eight elves surrounded the two, protecting them from harm while they conversed.

"I am aware. But we must, we do not have reinforcements this time." Eragon paused, as realisation hit him. "No, we do. The dark elves, they will arrive to aid us in this struggle with evil."

"Then we shall fight." Arya nodded.

"Aye." The group advanced on their enemies again. Dying wails of the soldiers surrounded them, no one could escape death, be it elf, Orc, men, Urgal, or Dwarf. What was left of king Orrin's Calvary charged into the Orcs again and again. But their numbers were waning; the battle-weary soldiers were cut down by the Orc far too easily. The only race that was holding ground was the elves, but even they were losing many of their soldiers. _The dark elves are coming _Eragon thought. _If we reach dawn, we may yet be saved. _Eragon did not know how he knew the elves would arrive by dawn, but a small subconscious voice told him to keep fighting. So he heeded that voice and he cut down another Orc. Every time Islingr sinks into the flesh of an Orc, Eragon felt their energy flow into his body, he never seemed to tire. It is of this reason he decided to keep the sword, it may prove to be useful in the future. Eragon bashed an Orc on the head with the hilt of Brisingr, and then moved on to decapitate another Orc. Eragon kicked the head of the Orc he just killed towards a charging Orc, the vile creature crumpled from the force of the kick and Eragon effortlessly sliced its throat. Eragon moved on to his next victim, this Orc was larger than the others. His massive hands were the size of Eragon's chest, and he was wielding a two handed battle axe in one of his palm. The two handed axe dripped with crimson, and on his other hand, he held a crushed upper body of a poor empire soldier. Eragon looked at this Orc in disgust as he prepares to kill this beast. The oversized Orc howled like an animal and he flung the upper body at Eragon. Eragon easily dodged that projectile as he charged towards the large Orc. The vile beast hauled the large battle axe into the air and attempted to strike Eragon. Eragon evaded the huge axe by jumping to the left; he continued to run towards the large Orc without stopping. Some of the soldiers watched their rider battle with the large beast. Eragon slid between the Orc's legs as his blades sliced through, the Orc fell to one knee from that lethal blow. Eragon faced the Orc again, deciding to put him out of his misery, Eragon cleaved off the top half of his giant head. The massive Orc fell with a dull _thud_. The hearten soldiers cheered for Eragon and return to fight with new vigour.

The battle dragged on, through the night. Saphira had killed the other vile dragon during that time, and she assisted the troops on the ground by diving down and snatches as many Orc as she could in her jaws. She would release torrents of sapphire flame from her belly, but she relied on her fangs and claws most of the time. Eragon fought alongside Arya and his guards, dancing through the ranks of the Orc with practiced ease and grace. Though the soldiers fought hard, they were still losing ground to the overwhelming numbers of the Orcs. At last, the moon has finished its journey in their part of the land; it sank below the horizon as dawn nears.

Eragon looked towards the east multiply times when he was free from fighting, waiting for a sign of the dark elves. At last rows of figures appeared over the horizon, the neighs of the horses were heard by Eragon's keen elven ears. A horn blew once again, signalling to the desperate soldiers that help has come. Though they may not know that, but it was a sign of their arrival. The dark elves has joined the fray.

**Finally, the dark elves had made their entrance. Though only a glimpse, this ridiculously long siege of Uru'baen will end in the next chapter. I promise. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review (constructive criticism are always welcome.)** **I'll see you next time.**

**~Six **


	17. Chapter 16- The Princess

**Chapter 16: The Princess**

**Greetings, even though in the last chapter I had said that updates return to 1-3 weeks, but I think it will be longer due to my exams, I must revise for them. Apologies if anyone is disappointed, but I would not have my exams fail. In addition to the last chapter, as I stated, this fan fiction is rated "M" I will write a mature scene in the near future. Apologies again, but it must be done. **

**Replies to the reviews which I could not have done via PM**

**Kagega: aye, as am I, and yes Eragon shall begin another part of his many adventures. As for the princesses, it shall be reveal in time.**

**Guest: yes finally.**

**Enough with this author note and let us begin the story.**

"Look to the east!" A soldier cried above the mayhem.

"More Orcs?" Another soldier cried.

"FEAR NOT MY KINSMENS, AID HAS ARRIVED. DO NOT ENGAGE THOSE UPON THE HILLS, THEY ARE OUR ALLIES." Eragon's voice cut across the battlefield.

The Riddarí horn sounded again, and the clatter of spears upon shields thrummed across the Uru'baen plains. Vigorous war cries sprang from the hills, thirst to spill blood.

A drum, vibrated once… twice… then as soon as the third beat stopped, the horsemen from the east stormed down the hill towards the raging battle below. The Orcs grunted and attempted to form into defensive position against the horsemen, but they were not nearly fast enough. The horsemen charge at lightning fast speed as they clashed into the Orcs, dust flew and bodies were flung across the battlefield. The Dark elves bore down upon the Orcs like a dragon on its prey; they cut down rolls upon rolls of Orcs before they could be stopped from their relentless stamped.

"CHARGE, LET US ASSIST OUR ALLIES." Eragon's booming voice urged the retreating human forces back into advance; the soldiers followed the blue rider without question. Eragon sprinted alongside his guards as they speared their way through the Orcish ranks. Eragon duel wielding his rider swords dashed through the enemy ranks, he was undefeatable, no Orc could stand to might of the blue rider, even though he was battle worn from a full day of fighting, Eragon still fought with prowess that rival the gods. Eragon found himself fighting alongside the dark elves that had lost their horses, trusting them as his shield brothers. Eragon was amazed by the dark elves, they had power that rivalled the elves of Alagaesia, and they may even suppress the elves of Alagaesia in certain aspects. The dark elves were just as he foresaw in his dreams, dark skinned, long pointed ears which stuck out horizontally from their heads, beautiful and graceful, and they were excellent horsemen. Clear elvish crafted armour was donned by the Dark elves, golden plates of metal wrapped around their body, created to allow the maximum flexibility, and helmets that exposed their long ears. Flowing white capes danced around their body with the wind. They wielded long spears, and kite shields, with a short sword that hung from their waist. The Orcs struggled to stop their advance as more of their numbers were cut down.

Eragon fell another Orc and proceeded on the next enemy, but a sudden scream halted his movements. Eragon followed the source of the scream and discovered a Dark elf horseman on his knees with a lethal gash at his left thigh. A massive Orc towered before him, prepared to deliver the final blow. Eragon flung his Islingr at the large Orc, the blade struck the vile creature upon the forehead, slicing through his brain and emerging on the back of his head. Green blood gushed out of the wound and the giant fell backwards with a _thud_, his body still twitching, even after he had fell to the ground. Eragon rushed to the Dark elf's side and began tending to his wounds.

"Have no fear friend, you're safe." Eragon reassured the elf. "Waíse heill" The Dark elf's head snapped up when Eragon muttered the words of healing, his icy blue eyes never leaving Eragon.

"Is that all the wound?" Eragon asked once the gash on the thigh had healed.

The Dark elf only nodded at Eragon's question. Eragon glanced at the blood that still seep from the Dark elf's chest, and back at his helm clad face, only his icy blue eyes were visible.

"I mean you no harm." Eragon spoke in the ancient language, unsure if the wounded elf understood or not. "You are injured; let me see your wound so I may relieve you of this pain." After a few moments, the dark elf finally nodded, his icy blue orbs still glued onto Eragon.

"_Saphira, see to it that no harm befalls us." _Eragon send the message to Saphira as he began to stripe the elf of his armour. Saphira landed moments later, but the Dark elf tensed and gripped his sword. Eragon noticed his nervousness at the sight of Saphira. "She mean us no harm, I am her rider." The Dark elf gasped as his pools of ice widened in surprise. Eragon finished unravelling the elven armour and removed it from the elf's torso, but Eragon's cheeks immediately turned burn hot as the swell of breast was reveal to him. This was no male. The dark elf finally averted her gaze when Eragon gazed upon her chest, the wound cut across both breast, crimson blood seeped, bathing the large tanned orbs of flesh in red. Eragon's embarrassment only increased further when he gazed at her pink areola, and the sensitive bud at the centre. After surveying her wound Eragon immediately looked away from her chest and muttered the words of healing. The wound closed and her skin was flawless once again.

"Apologies, I did not know." Eragon said to the Dark elf.

"It is of no consequence." The female elf finally broke words, "Gratitude, I am in your debt." Her silky melodic voice almost ensnared Eragon to the beautiful sound.

Upon hearing her voice, recognition struck Eragon. "May I see your face?" Eragon asked bluntly.

"I do not comprehend, that is not necessary." The Dark elf answered.

"Please, as repayment for my healing." Eragon urged.

"Very well." The Dark elf agreed as she removed her helmet.

Eragon's breath was stolen away as he gazed upon the beauty before him. Long straight silvery-golden hair framed her perfect angelic features, high cheeks bones accompanied by a straight nose. Long lashes curved upwards from her startling icy blue eyes, and full rosy lips beckoning to be kissed. She was a picture of perfection, just like Arya.

"Karliah?" Eragon asked.

A look of surprise washed over the beautiful elf's face. "How do you know my name?"

"I saw you in my dreams; you were conversing with your father by the sea. You are the princess are you not?" Eragon answered.

"I am the princess." Karliah answered with a beautiful smile gracing her face, "And I request to know the face of my saviour and the rider of a Gargan." She spat out the word _Gargan_ as if it's a disease.

Eragon was surprised by the sudden change of her attitude, but he dismissed it and proceeded to remove his helmet.

"You are one of the Skyttër?" Karliah asked.

Confusion swept over Eragon. "Apologies, I know not of what you speak of."

"Nay it is I who should apologise; I forgot that the light elves have no memory of their origins. But it is of no consequence, when this battle ends, I shall enlighten you of your history." Karliah eyed Eragon's features. "And perhaps more." Karliah added the last part almost embarrassed, but Eragon could tell she was attempting to mask her emotions.

"Straighten tongue and speak your thoughts." Said Eragon.

"Nay, now is not the time or place for such things, I shall seek you after the battle, but I must rejoin my brethrens." The dark elf princess donned her armour and helmet and attempted to stand. But she fainted as soon as she stood; Eragon caught her in his arms and waited for her to regain consciousness. A moment later her eyes opened again.

"_Eragon, the battle is won, the Orcs had fled, a portion of the dark elves had gone in pursuit of them." _Saphira informed Eragon of the situation.

"You have lost a large amount of blood, you need to rest. The battle is almost at an end. The last of the Orcs had fled, your people hunts them down as we speak now." Eragon relayed Saphira's message.

Karliah nodded as she fell unconscious again.

"_Saphira, let us take her back to the Varden. Seek out Arya and inform her of the situation, tell her to come at once."_

"_As you wish little one." _Saphira replied.

Eragon carried Karliah to Saphira's side and waited patiently for Arya; moments later Eragon spotted Arya sprinting towards them. She came to a stop before Eragon. "Arya, she is injured, help me to strap her to Saphira's saddle."

Arya nodded, eyeing the unconscious beauty in Eragon's arms, and slowly climbed onto Saphira's saddle. Once Arya was seated on the saddle, Eragon handed her the unconscious Karliah.

"Make haste, and see to it that a real healer tend to her, I shall meet you at the camp." Eragon told Arya.

"Why do you not ride with us?" Arya asked confused.

"Saphira cannot carry three with her armour, I shall run."

"I will not rob your place upon her saddle, I shall run." Arya made to unfasten her leather straps but Eragon stopped her by placing his hand upon her leg.

"Pay it no mind, I insist." Eragon finished as he left Arya's side.

Eragon heard the flapping of wings over head as he ran towards the Varden encampment, Saphira soared in the skies. Around him, the soldiers slowly made their way back to the camp, all of them, exhausted from a full day of fighting. Eragon passed piles bodies on his journey back to the camp, all of which had died for the freedom of Alagaesia, they will be remembered. The war of Alagaesia had ended, but Eragon knew this was not the end of his adventures.

With the arrival of the dark elves had signalled another grand adventure for Eragon, where this lead him Eragon knew not, but he will embrace what fate has to offer.

**I realised that some words in my story may confuse the readers hence I shall explain.**

**Riddari: the dark elves**

**Gargan: the fell creatures that look like dragons. Or corrupted dragons.**

**This was considerably shorter than the last, but that is all I had time for, apologies. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. **

**~Six**


	18. Chapter 17- Karliah

**Chapter 17: Karliah**

**I had not forgotten that I stated updates would be fewer, however I had a long weekend and I managed to find time to write this chapter.**

**Replies to the reviews which I could not have done via PM:**

**Guest: thank you.**

**Kagega: haha we shall see what this brings.**

**Yay: worry not, I will not make him a love sick puppy, he may be somewhat lovesick, but not to the extreme. After all Paolini had already created a sense of lovesickness in Eragon during his pursuit of Arya.**

**Let the story begin.**

Blinding white light attacked Karliah's icy blue eyes the moment she opened them, she winced from the blinding pain and closed her eyes, waiting for them to adjust from the dark to light. She opened her eye lids again, this time slowly. The first detail she took in was the white light seeping through the opening of the tent; she looked at her surroundings. She was lying in a comfortable cot, covered with warm fur of an unknown animal; she presumed it was bear from the texture. A lone candle flickered on the small table a few paces from the bed, the table were accompanied by two chairs. Various scrolls scattered on the table, along with a quill and ink. There was a chest beside the cot, with pieces of clothing exposed from the opening. On the other side of the bed stood a mannequin, the armour of the man that saved her was hung from its man-made body. That was when Karliah noticed that she was not alone, a third chair was beside the mannequin, and in that chair was the light elf that saved her. He had wavy brown locks which came down to below his ears; pointed tip emerged from the masses of hair. A fringe covered his left eye giving him a sense of mystery; thick slanted brows hovered above his eyes, with cheek bones that appeared to be sculpted by a master craftsman, and a symmetrical straight nose to complete perfection. His angular chiselled chin was supported by thick jaws, and he had a somewhat full lips. His appearance differed from the other light elf she had seen during the battle, with a stronger built and he radiated a certain sense of power, but not the kind that makes you cower in his presence. That power was calm, and gentle; a spring of security seeped behind the commanding aura, beckoning you to trust him. It was this that made Karliah to allow him to heal her wounds at the most private place.

This light elf slouched in the chair, lost in his slumber, his breath was even and his mouth was slightly open. He was garbed in a worn out white tunic, with tanned leather pants, and black leather boots.

This unknown elf was very attractive, and Karliah cannot deny that she was physically attracted to him, but she had mixed feelings for him. He had said he was the rider of a Gargan, how could he have tamed such a foul beast. The Orcs had only started to utilise the Gargans, and it had been disastrous for her people, they were defenceless against such a creature. Despite that fact, his Gargan was different than the ones which terrorised her cities. That Gargan possess beautiful sapphire scales, strong long horns grew from its head, and it possessed a grace which the Gargans of Alalëa lack.

Karliah slipped from the warmth of her covered and slowly stepped towards the sleeping form of the mysterious light elf. When she reach out to touch his cheeks his molten brown eyes suddenly sprang open, and in moments she was pinned to the floor with the light elf straddling her waist, his hands at her throat. The tint of hostility was gone from his chocolate orbs in moments as he released her throat.

"Apologies, I had acted on instinct, years of war had taught me to never let my guards slip." His stentorian voice cut through the silence.

"It is of little importance, but perhaps you can allow me to stand?" Karliah replied.

Realisation flashed through his molten orbs and he quickly got off her, his smooth cheeks tinting pink. Karliah allowed her a small smile at the hint of youth this elf displayed, if her guess was correct, he could not had pass the half century mark which she had long passed.

"Gratitude" Karliah looked at her surroundings again, "and perhaps you can also enlighten me on my location." Karliah asked as she walked sat at the edge of the cot.

"Of course. I had you taken to my tent after you had fallen unconscious, I understood your situation, you disobeyed your father's command, and you had entered one of the warships without his permission. You hid your identity since you entered the ship, and I presume you do not want your identity known to public? Correct?" Eragon followed her example as he answered with a sprinkle of mirth in his chocolate pools.

"You possess the gift of visions?" Karliah asked dumbstruck, it was said that the one who had spoke of the great prophecy possess the gift of vision.

"I know not, nor had I ever heard of anyone who posses such gift. As for seeing you in my dreams, I am also curious of the reason."

"Tell me my saviour, have you encountered such dreams before?"

"I have, and it has happened more than once." Eragon answered.

"Perhaps you are special after all. May I know the name of my saviour?"Karliah requested.

"I am called Eragon."

"You have my gratitude Eragon, for all you have done." Karliah realised that she was not clothed in the same garments she wore at the start of the battle, panic started to swell in her heart. "And may I know what has happened to my clothes?"

"Apologies, your garments were soaked in blood, it had to be changed. Worry not; for it was not me who had changed you, I had requested a friend of mine to perform that duty. She is a princess like you." Karliah released the breath she did not she was holding, she was glad that he had not taken advantage of her while she was unconscious.

As if sensing her thought, Eragon said. "I would never take advantage of a woman while she is vulnerable."

Karliah offered Eragon a small smile, "I am glad." Something struck Karliah's mind and she voiced her thoughts. "How did you learn to speak in the tongue of Tala?"

"Tala?" Eragon repeated, confusion washed over his fine features. "The tongue of the dark elves?" Eragon asked.

"Yes."

"I had thought about asking such question, but we call it the Ancient language." Eragon answered.

"Had the light elves always spoke in this tongue?" Karliah asked again.

"No, an ancient race named the Grey Folk had taught the elves of this tongue, but that race had died an age ago."

"There was an unknown group of people that crossed my kingdom not long after the light elves had left their home land. We called them the Fara, the travellers; they had taught my people a language that could control magic. We had named it Tala." Karliah recited.

"And what of the Faras, do they live among the dark elves?" Eragon asked.

"Nay, they had left after they had taught us of their tongue; they had continued to travel east."

"They may yet be among the living." Eragon stated.

"A possibility." Karliah confirmed.

"Forgive me to pry, but you seemed shocked when I performed magic. Not all the dark elves are able to perform such thing?" Eragon asked.

"No, it is a rare gift among my people. We have few magicians among our ranks, but fortunately the Orcs possess no magic, if they do the dark elves would have been terminated years ago. I presume all light elves are able to perform this feat?"

"Aye, but it was not always so. Long ago, when the light elves were mortal, there was a war. The dragons and the elves fought, for pride and vengeance. When peace was finally made by a boy bonding with a dragon, there was a pact between the elves and the dragons. The light elves gained immortality and enhanced strength and magic…" Eragon paused. "Are the dark elves immortal?"

"We are. Thousands of years ago, a foreign light sprang forth from our shores, it spread in the kingdom. After that light has past, we found ourselves with enhanced strength and speed, and we never aged, only to fade away when we have lost the will to live." Karliah answered.

"That must be the magic from the dragon pact spreading to Alalëa. Thought I am curious, why did it affect your race?"

"As am I." Karliah paused. "What is this dragon you speak of?"

"Apologies. The dragons are an ancient race, with unimaginable power, not even they know their full potential. You have laid eyes upon one, during the battle, the blue dragon that protected us while I healed you."

"That was a dragon? So I was wrong, it was not a Gargan."

"By Gargan, do you mean a dragon like creature, which have hide as dark as night. Bare headed serpentine structure?"

"Aye, you have seen one?" Karliah cocked her head and asked.

"Yes, there were two before the dark elves arrived. The dragon had slain both."

"Perhaps it may assist my people." Karliah said to herself.

"During the battle, you had said you will enlighten me of my origins." Eragon reminded Karliah.

"Yes, your people, the light elves did not always belong to this land, correct?" Karliah said.

"Oh, I am no light elf."

"Your meaning?" Karliah asked confused.

"I may appear elf, but I was not always so. The dragons' magic had altered me, blessing me with enhanced strength and magic powers along with elvish traits."

"So what race do you belong? I have seen others upon the fields of battle."

"I am none of them." Eragon answered.

Karliah frowned. "Straighten tongue, and speak your mind."

"I am a rider; I am bonded to a dragon. This was the result to the pact between the light elves and the dragons." Eragon answered.

"That dragon belongs to you?" Karliah asked shocked.

"In a way yes, now resume the origins of the light elves."

"Millennia ago there was two race in the land of Alalëa, the Skyttër, and the Riddarí, or light elves and dark elves. The Skyttër were master archers, and the Riddarí were master horsemen. We had never cross path, never to interfere in each other's business. We had lived in complete different environment; the Skyttër favoured the forest, while the Riddarí lived in cities of stone. One day, foolish lumberjacks of the Riddarí ventured into the wood of the Skyttër. They mistake the homes of the light elves for mere trees; unfortunately the light elves that dwelled in those trees had left their home to hunt. Those lumberjacks had destroyed the homes of those light elves. In rage, the light elves killed all but one lumberjack. He was to spread the message that war has arrived. The light elves had twisted the truth to the Skyttër king, telling lies of the dark elves plundering their village, and killing their children and women. The king, young of age and rash to act declare war upon the dark elves. Hence The Andlát, war of death plagued the land. The ten year war had crippled both kingdoms. At last, both kings suppressed their pride; peace was made by the union of the light elf king and the dark elf princess. At the marriage ceremony, the treaty of peace, Grio Réttr was signed. And once enemies became allies."

"Take pause, the light elf monarchs possess the blood of dark elves and light elves?" Eragon asked.

"Aye, unless the kings and queens of old had been replaced." Karliah replied, Eragon nodded and she continued. "That peace did not last long, war once again plague the land a hundred years later. But this war was different, for it never ended. This was the war with the Orcs. No one knew how they came to be, but it seems they were elves once, corrupted by foul magic. They sprang from the ancient city of Steínn, the Orcs had taken her as their stronghold, and they renamed her Sút. The Orcs invaded the Skyttër kingdom, they were not prepared, and hence their city fell to the brutality of the Orcs. The Orcs showed no mercy, they killed everyone in their path. At last, Orcs had reached the light elf capital Heilagr. The light elves would be extinct if not for the dark elves. The Riddarí armies joined the Skyttër resistance on the plains of Heilagr; we had swept through the Orcish ranks much like we had today. The Orcs fled, and the light elves survived, but with an expensive cost. There were very few light elves left after the battle, a pale shadow of their former glory. The Skyttër king Skaoi made the decision of leaving Alalëa, wanting to forget the pain and misery. Hence he had ordered the most adept spell casters of both kingdoms to cast a spell on the light elves, erasing their memory of everything in their homeland but the name. After the Skyttër had departed, the lead magician of the Riddarí recited a prophecy.

_When brothers wage war, and death opens its door_

_An ancient evil awoken, a bond that runs so deep broken_

_From the darkness raises a light, all races shall unite_

_The love that is so strong, will last for so long_

_The ancient race shall prevail, and a long lost memory shall be revealed_

Weeks before this day, an unknown man appeared in the throne room of my father, he had said this prophecy had begun. And-"

"And he said if the dark elves do not pursuit the Orcish fleet that departed for an unknown location, it will be the end for both light and dark, yes I had seen it in my dreams."

"The main reason we have come to this land is because of the light elves. It is time for the light elves to return to their homeland. We also need you and your dragon, we had no way of killing the Gargans, and it seems it was no difficult task for your dragon." Karliah stated.

"Of course, nothing can stand the might of a dragon." Eragon said, pride seeped through his voice.

"Your answer?"

"I cannot speak for the light elves, but I shall help however I can, for without the dark elves' assistance we would have fallen."

"Gratitude." A radiant smile spread on Karliah's lips, Eragon smiled in return.

"A presence approaches." Eragon said.

A moment later a female elf entered, Karliah had to admit this elf was beautiful. She had tresses of ebony-black; they swooped down her shoulders like a waterfall, lambent jade-green eyes framed by long lashes, her delicate slanted brow rested above her eyes. She had sumptuous rosy red lips with a dainty nose accompanied by high cheekbones; her porcelain complexion was flawless, along with a shapely hour-glass figure. Her whole body screamed perfection, as if sculpted by a master sculptor. She wore tight black leathers, pronouncing her already amazing curves.

The elf's keen eyes darted between Eragon and Karliah with an unnatural attentiveness. "Eragon, you are required to search Galbatorix's treasury, it may holds items which belonged to the riders of the old order." The she elf's stony eyes snapped towards Karliah. "So the princess returns to the world of the living." Her nectarine voice leaked with hostility, Karliah would be entranced by such voice if not for the harshness of it.

"Allow me to introduce the other princess to you Karliah; this is Arya Dröttningu of Ellesmera, she attended to you while you were unconscious." Eragon's stentorian voice cut across the tension which Karliah could not comprehend.

"Gratitude for your service while I was unconscious." Karliah dipped her head in a sign of respect.

"I am _not _a servant." Arya's icy voice almost made Karliah flinch.

"Apologies, you mistake intend, I did not mean such a thing." Karliah replied hastily.

Before Arya could reply Eragon said "Perhaps it is best that we leave Arya, she still needs rest." Arya's cold stared locked onto Eragon's kind and gentle gaze, finally Arya looked away. "I shall await you by the entrance." Arya left the tent with a feline swiftness, leaving Eragon and Karliah awkwardly inside the tent.

Eragon offered and apologetic smile "Rest and regain your strength, food will be brought to you shortly, I shall seek you after my duty."

"Gratitude." Karliah replied.

Eragon left the tent, leaving Karliah alone. She once again fell into the comfortable confine of her temporary cot, thinking about the last few hours spent with the man who had saved her life, and the awkward encounter with the light elf princess. When she thought of the healing process, it brought a faint blush upon her tanned cheeks. Karliah closed her eyes, willing her tired body to return to her slumber.

**Apologies for a long and potentially tedious conversation between Eragon and the new princess, but I deemed it necessary. Thank you for reading, don't forget to review.**

**~Six **


	19. Chapter 18- The Mantle of Queen

**Chapter: 18 The Mantle of Queen**

**Hello my readers, I apologise for the long wait, as I said before I HAVE exams, but I manage to finish this chapter this week.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Okay there were three guests that reviewed this chapter, and I don't really know how I distinguish you so I will reply to all in order of dates.**

**krokodyl I'm simply lazy: Well the next update is here… and I have just written over 10 chapters for the siege of Uru'baen, I think now it's time to for the Varden to organise the new monarch and for Eragon to prepare the war of love and his next adventure.**

**Guest 1: well I am not really sure what you meant by "this so really sound like ExA"**

**Banner: Arya is jealous, but there may be more than jealousy.**

**Jack: mhmm Arya didn't command Eragon, for it is his duty to recover any possessions of the riders, and not just anyone can do that job, as you know riders had many secrets, and some secrets are even kept from those in their order, so it is only fit for the new lead rider to scavenge anything that Galbatorix had stolen.**

**Kagega: thank you for telling me it was not long and tedious, and yes a jealous Arya. As far as we know, Eragon had no experience with women, and from his pursuits of Arya, we can see he is not very good, so he is a bit oblivious to the feelings of the two princesses.**

**Dawn19: Yes there will be lots of tension between Arya and Karliah, and we will see more of the Gargans, do not worry.**

**Guest: well read to find out.**

**Guest: you will see how their relationship progresses.**

**Perhaps I should have mention this sooner, the name Karliah is from the AMAZING game created by Bethesda, "The ElderScrolls V-Skyrim"**

**So let this story begin.**

Dread filled Eragon as he exited his own tent, dread for the inevitable encounter with a very hostile Arya. Where her hostility came from, Eragon was not sure, but he has suspicions, and unfortunately he cannot confirm them, he feared of angering Arya with false assumptions. The setting sun in the sapphire sky greeted Eragon as he emerged from his tent, Eragon was taken aback by how long he had spend with Karliah, it was mid-morning when he entered his tent and now the sun had almost reached the eastern horizon.

"Come Shadeslayer, the day is short and you have much to do. The elves had searched for signs of magical traps and wards in the black citadel; they have disabled all they could find." Arya emerged from the shadows casted by Eragon's tent her voices void of any emotions, after a moment of hesitation Arya said "If you do not require my company, then I shall return to my mother."

"Return to Queen Islanzadí Arya, for she is more important than accompanying me."

"Very well." Arya's beautiful jade-green eyes narrowed at Eragon's answer but she did not say anything else as she turned from Eragon and walked with quick strides towards to elven encampment.

Eragon released a sigh of relief; Arya had not said anything about the dark elf princess, which probably meant that she will seek him out at a later time and talk about the events of the last two days.

"_Saphira! Come let us explore the king's treasury."_Eragon called out to the sleeping dragon next to his tent.

Saphira's serpentine body arched as she awoke from her slumber, "_Yes Eragon, I have longed to liberate the last dragon egg._"

"_Then let us bring light to quench the darkness that the hatchling had to endure."_Eragon climbed on the Saphira's back with ease, and soon they were soaring in the sapphire sky, towards the black citadel.

Eragon instantly felt refreshed as the early evening breeze caressed his skin, his previous thoughts of exhaustion was somewhat lessened by the wind. Eragon was beyond tired, he felt as if he could sleep for days; last two days of non-stop battle had taken a huge toll on him, albeit Glaedr's energy had aided him in staying awake, raw energy still cannot compare to a good night sleep. And sleep was one thing Eragon could not get.

After Saphira had taken Arya and the newly acquainted dark elf princess back to his tent, he had been sucked into politics. Nasuada had sent for him, seeking his opinions on the fate of the empire; fortunately Arya was not needed as her mother' adviser had been present.

_Eragon stopped in his tracks by a squire from Nasuada and Eragon recognised this page, he was Jarsha._

"_Speak lad." Eragon's lips twitched as he used what Brom used to call him-before he died._

"_I apologise for interrupting sire, but Lady Nasuada requests your presence." Jarsha's timid voice skirted to Eragon's ears._

"_You may lead the way." Eragon allowed Jarsha to take him to where ever Nasuada was currently residing while his mind sought out Arya._

"_Arya, I am requested by Nasuada and I will not be joining you anytime soon, please inspect the dark elf princess' wounds." A spring of irritation crossed to Eragon's mind but it disappeared quickly._

"_I will call for a healer." Arya's answer was short, but before she could end their link Eragon called out again._

"_No, I would like you to inspect her." This time Arya did not bother to block of her irritation, so Eragon quickly added. "Please, do this for me." After a moment of pause, Arya finally answered. "For you."_

_Relief spread from Eragon's mind to Arya, and he thanked her before closing their connection. Regaining his senses Eragon realised that Jarsha has lead him to a small cliff, overlooking the fields in which two major battles had taken place. There was a crowd of people gathered upon the cliff, Eragon spotted King Orrin, King Orik, Lord Däthedr, Nasuada,__Jörmundur, Nar Garzhvog, and surprisingly Roran was present. There were also two dark elves standing to the left of the large group._

_They stopped before the group and Jarsha announced. "Milady, Shadeslayer is here."_

"_You may leave Jarsha, thank you for your service." Nasuada responded with the kindness of a mother to her child._

_Jarsha bowed as he scrambled away from the group in quick hasty strides. Eragon in turn greeted everyone, but giving Roran a brotherly hug and then he turned to the two dark elf male standing idle._

"_Milady, may I know the names of our ally?"_

"_Of course, Eragon this is Derwyn" Nasuada mentioned to the taller dark elf, he had tanned skin like the rest of his kins with mid-night hair that flowed down to his chest, he bore striking resemblance to Karliah, but he had a thin lips and keen grey eyes. He had a broader body than light elf males, with stronger jaws and less angular face. "And Iorath of the dark elves" The second dark elf was almost a shorter version of Derwyn, the only differences was that Iorath had shorter and a lighter shade of black than Derwyn. "They are both sons of the dark elf king. They seem to be able to communicate with Lord Däthedr." Nasuada informed Eragon._

"_Interesting, the dark elf king has send two of his sons, Saphira what do you make of this?" Eragon thought to Saphira and quickly greeted the two princes._

"_It is an honour to meet royalty of the dark elves, my name is Eragon and I am a rider" Eragon greeted in the ancient language then twisted his fingers over his sternum in a sign of respect._

"_Yes interesting indeed, it seems the king favours his daughter, perhaps there is more to this matter." Saphira replied to Eragon._

_The two brothers responded with a greeting of their own, they kissed their index and middle finger bringing them to the middle of their forehead then twisted to the place where their heart resides._

"_It is an honour rider of Dragons; Lord Däthedr had informed us of the history of riders, also the reason for the absence of your queen" Derwyn spoke._

"_Then I thank Lord Däthedr." Eragon nodded to the elven lord, but he did not bother correcting the dark elf that he was not born of eleven heritage. "I also thank you for your assistance against the Orcs." Eragon placed his palm to his chest and bowed._

"_You need not thank us rider, once upon a time the light and the dark were allies, we have come to honour that long lost allegiance." Eragon nodded, deciding that questions can wait._

"_Lady Nasuada, what is it that you require of me?" Eragon asked his liege lord in the common tongue._

"_Yes, Eragon the war of peace is over, there for I release you from your oath, lead rider."_

"_Thank you Milady." Eragon bowed deep._

"_But we also have gathered here to decide on the next monarch for the old empire, and it shall be called its former name, The Broddring Kingdom." Nasuada turned to Islanzadí, "Lord Däthedr, if you do not mind, please inform our allies that they may leave if they wish, as they do not need to be here to witness this business which will probably turn unpleasant." The elven lord nodded in a bird like motion as he turned to the two dark elves and informed them of the situation._

"_We do not wish to discuss anything else, only to greet our brothers in arms, but we will require for another audience with your people Lord Däthedr and hopefully next time we do your queen will have recovered from her wounds, we still have much to discuss about the future of our race." Derwyn turned to Eragon, "It was a pleasure to meet you rider, and we will meet again."_

"_The pleasure was all mine." Eragon nodded to the two princes, while they once again performed their greeting from before to each one of the people at the small cliff and left._

_Just as Nasuada was about to speak, but Däthedr said. "Take pause lady Varden, this discussion will no doubt be long and tedious, I shall sing seats from the roots of the trees so we may sit. If you do not mind Kingkiller, will you join me?"_

"_Of course Däthedr." Together, Eragon and the elven lord commenced to sing a beautiful song in the ancient language. Soon roots sprang forth from the earth and moulded into shapes of chairs for everyone present._

_The leaders murmured their thanks to Däthedr as they sat on the wooden chair, although the eight feet tall Kull look somewhat uncomfortable in the rather tiny chair, but he did not complain._

"_Before you joined us Eragon, we had decided that the empire's capital shall be renamed to Ilirea. Do you have any objections?" Nasuada asked Eragon._

"_Nay lady Nasuada, I have none." Eragon answered._

"_Good, but we have yet to decide some of the possible candidates to be the future leader of the Broddring Kingdom, but I fear our choices are somewhat limited. There for everyone who had been summoned to here is a possible ruler for the new empire, but in your case Lord Däthedr, it will be your queen." Däthedr nodded to Nasuada and she made to speak again, but she was interrupted by a familiar voice._

"_Wait! How can you start without me?" Eragon looked for the source of the voice, only to find the herbalist Angela running towards their group with a small wooden chair in her left hand and her Dwarven staff in her right hand._

_A frown appeared on Nasuada's fair features at the sight of the small witch. "I do not believe I requested your presence Angela."_

"_Oh don't look so trouble lady of the Varden; I am not here to claim the title of queen, as I have no desire for such position unlike some people of this group." Eragon noticed Orrin stiffen next to him. "Like I said many time before, not that any of you block heads bothered to remember, I go where interesting events will take place and that have brought me here." Even though Angela had insulted the most powerful people in the whole of Alagaesia, none of the leaders were offended as they were use to the witch's way of speaking._

"_Very well, you may stay" before Nasuada could continue, Angela said again, "Oh I apologise lady Nasuada, I was not asking for permission, I merely informed you that I will be staying." Everyone chuckled at the Angela's straight-forwardness, all apart from King Orrin._

"_As I said before, all present are a candidate for the title king or queen." Nasuada was interrupted again for the hundredth time. "Well I think Eragon should be king, he holds the most influence among the ranks of the Varden and he has lost everything to Galbatorix and he was also the one who has killed the black king." Orik's booming voice crossed to everyone in the group._

"_I agree." Roran added to Orik's cause "Eragon has all the qualities of a leader, he will make a caring ruler and the land will flourish beneath his reign." Eragon's heart warmed at the fact the Orik and Roran held him in such high regards, but he must decline, a rider cannot be a ruler._

"_I agree little one and I sense our destiny lies elsewhere." Saphira spoke to him, mentioning the dark elves and their impending doom in the land of Alalëa._

"_Aye." Was Eragon's only reply to Saphira._

"_Eragon do you wish to be king?" Nasuada asked him, Eragon saw Lord Däthedr turn to stare at him intensively, no doubt troubled by the possibility of another human rider as king._

_Eragon gave a curt nod to Lord Däthedr and replied. "We have already witness consequences of a rider as king, there for a rider can never become a ruler, but also I have no intension of ruling a kingdom, my destiny lies elsewhere."_

_Orrin released a quiet sigh of relief that went unnoticed by all except the two pairs of elven ears of Eragon and Däthedr._

"_A fair and valid point, but what about you Roran? I understand that many of the soldiers in the Varden look up to you, you have the qualities of a king and you had led your men to unimaginable victory and you also had lost everything to the black king." Nasuada turned to look at Roran, waiting for his answer, however King Orrin had cut in. "Nasuada I disagree, Roran is merely a peasant who had luck on his side, I do not think he deserves such power and position."_

_Eragon's molten orbs flashed dangerously to Orrin and the Surdan king cowered somewhat, but he did not back down. "I think there are others that are more worthy of the mantle of ruler." __Orrin said again._

_Eragon refrained from snapping at Orrin, partly because that he had better self control and the other part was because Saphira was sending smoothing emotions across their link, calming Eragon._

"_Yes my lady, I agree with_king _Orrin." Roran's agreement to the Surdan king's insult surprise Eragon and he could see that Orik and Nasuada were also surprised, if the elven lord was surprised he hid it well. "Yes someone more worthy." A satisfied smirk appeared momentarily upon Orrin's face, but it disappeared quickly when Roran said "Lady Nasuada, I think you should stop trying to delay the inevitable, you are the one who is most worthy to be Queen of the Broddring Kingdom."_

"_Yes." Orik agreed._

"_Aye Lady Nightstalker, you are the most worthy." Nar Garzhvog banged his large fist against his broad muscular chest as he agreed._

"_Yes my lady, you have my support." Jörmundur said to Nasuada with a salute._

"_I am sure my Queen would want you to assume this mantle if she is here, hence you also have my support."__Lord Däthedr also stated._

"_Yes Nasuada, long live the Queen." Eragon finally voice his agreement._

**Like I said before, I am extremely sorry for the late update and I still did not have enough time to write everything I had originally planned on this chapter, but it will be covered in the next update (Hopefully not too far away.)**

**Don't forget the leave a review, and I will see you guy next time.**

**~Six**


	20. Apology

**Apology**

**Greetings my dear readers, I am extremely sorry that I was not able to complete the next chapter in time. I had just too much school work to do, english course work, french, geography course work, dt course work, I could not find the time. Though I was also distracted by Battlefield 3. (If any of you wajt to have a game, pm me and I'll give you my gamertag for Xbox) so I a apologise once again for my faint-heartness and I was not able to find the will within me to write another chapter. And I hate to bring more bad news but I am also leaving for holiday for a month and a half, so I will again not be able to update whilst I am in my home country. I apologise once again, but I will be back by late august and I promise to update as much as I possibly can while doing my dt and geography and english.**

**Thank you all, and I will never stop updating untill this story is completed.**

**~Six**


End file.
